Think Twice
by GASPLudwig
Summary: The 'freak' girl of La Push, who is best friends with Kim, and bullied by Paul, feels betrayed when Kim leaves her and becomes part of their little gang. But whats even worse, is that she was just imprinted on by her worst night mare.
1. Chapter 1

I'll admit it, I wasn't the most popular girl at La Push high. In fact, I wouldn't call myself popular at all. To be honest, I only had one friend. A best friend. Kim.

But I guess that's the best you could ask for when your La Push's personal freak show. I mean, yeah, I had the Indian skin tone, but no, I didn't have the Indian features. My hair was a natural white blond and my eyes were an ice blue color that my cursed great grandmother gave me. I didn't ask to be thrown into the genetic whirlpool that might as well belonged to the circus, but I was.

Not that my parents were freaks. No it was just me. Not them. They looked like they belonged in La Push as much as the guy Paul who made it his life goal to make my life a living hell.

I was walking down the main hallway of the school when I felt something hard hit my leg, sending me down to the floor.

I turned to see Paul standing above me, his trade mark smirk gracing his lips.

"God Gabby, walk much?" Paul sneered, basking in the laughs his friends gave out at his bad joke. I could feel tears sting the back of my eyes but I refused to let them fall.

"Yeah Gabby, is that a crack in the floor? How much do you weigh anyway?" Jared put in.

"Obviously enough to break the floor." Paul laughed again before kicking the two books I still held in my hands across the hall way.

I could feel the tears come now and I let them as Paul and Jared walked away. I knew I wasn't fat. The doctors actually said I should gain another twenty pounds if I wanted to be healthy. Apparently being one hundred and ten pounds when you're seventeen isn't a good thing.

"Hey, are you okay?" A kid bent down next to me, someone I recognized as one of Paul's followers.

"Yeah." I said meekly, wondering why he was even helping me up.

"Don't listen to them, they're jerks." He said with a smile while he handed me my books, I took them, giving him one more long look before I wiped away my tears and headed for my first class.

"What happened?" Kim asked as I took my seat next to her in English.

"Nothing." I said, rubbing my sure to be puffy red eyes.

"It was Paul again wasn't it? Him and his friends really are horrible! I wish someone would just put them in their place!" Kim fumed. I was instantly reminded of all the times me and Kim would rant about them. I think we both hated them an equal amount, even though Kim was never really harassed by them like I was.

"I mean, sure you're a little different." She said, motioning to my blond hair, blue eyes, and 5'1 frame, "but that's no reason to do the things they do to you! I just wish I was a sumo reseller, then they wouldn't be laughing!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her logic. I'm sure if she were a giant guy then she would beat the living snot out of them, but until then, we'll just have to bare it.

"What are you doing after school today?" I asked Kim as we walked out of English and towards the history room.

"Going to the beach with my friend Alex. You can come too you know." Kim said, looking at me. She knew I wouldn't go. I never did when she offered to take me out with her friends. I just wasn't a very social person. As long as I had Kim, that was all I needed. And believe me, I needed her.

"I think I'll pass." I said finally, Kim didn't look surprised at all, instead she sighed.

"Going to stay home and pretend to be a ballerina?" Kim joked, referring to how I sometimes dance like a ballerina to classical music in my room when I'm bored. Not that I would ever tell anyone that. I mean, I didn't even tell Kim that, the only reason she knows is because she walked in on my one time. I rolled my eyes at her as we took our seats in the back of the history room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The whole time we were in history, Jared starred at Kim. I have to admit, it was pretty creepy, but it didn't look like Kim minded too much. I mean, I always suspected that she had a small crush on him. Of course, our friendship was too important to her and she would never date one of Paul's followers.

Or that's what I thought, until an over excited Kim came running up to me after class to tell me about her date with Jared. I mean, Jared? Really? She might as well be dating Paul himself! "You mean…you and Jared?" I asked, slightly appalled by the idea, as we walked down the hall towards the lunch room. I mean, the kid was a rotten egg! He just ditched school for the last three weeks and everything!

"Yeah, I mean, I know he's kind of like, friends with Paul and everybody, but, I don't know. He was really nice!" She explained as we pushed open the cafeteria doors. I wanted to run away from her. I wanted to cry. My best friend, my only friend, was dating the best friend of the guy who made my life a living hell.

Could my life get any worse?

"Hey Kim! Come sit with us!" Jared called over from his table. Kim just looked at me expectantly.

"Go ahead. I'm not hungry anyway." I lied, I was starving, but I wasn't going to sit in here and watch her make loving faces at one of those…things.

I say things because human is too good a word for them. They're monsters. They don't deserve to be called humans, hell, they don't even deserve to be called living. They were all jerks. To me, they were all Paul's.

I went to the library after Kim left me to go sit with 'The Paul's.'

It was quiet in the library, peaceful. I usually liked loud places. Don't ask why, I just did. It took away from the quietness of my house. It made me feel like there were people around. That's probably why I blasted my music.

But every once in a while, like now, quiet was good. It was appreciated. But of course, good things like the quiet don't always last.

"Hey." The kid who helped me up earlier said, sitting down in the chair across from me.

"Hi." I said, wishing I had a book or something with me to distract me from him, but I didn't. Before he came, I was just sitting quietly at the table, letting my thoughts take over.

I need a life.

"So, how's it going?" He asked after a couple seconds. I nodded.

"It's…going." I told him honestly. He seemed to find that pretty funny.

"I'm Embry." He held out his hand across the table and I took it impishly. I wasn't really used to that much human contact, I liked to keep to myself a lot.

"I'm Gabby." I said before looking down at my hands. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. I felt betrayed. I felt lonely. How could Kim do this to me? She left me for 'The Paul's.'

We would stay up late at sleepovers just to talk about how annoying they were, we didn't like them. I didn't like them.

"Listen, I was going to go with some friends to first beach today…want to come?" he asked politely, starring at me so intently that I blushed. (P.S~ No one is a wolf yet except Jared, so Embry didn't imprint on her)

"Um, I can't. I have to do some cleaning around my house today." I lied. No, I usually don't lie this much. It's kind of been a resent thing.

"Oh, well, I'll come help you then. You live at 241 Christian street right? Okay, see you at five!" He said, getting up from the table and walking away.

Did he just invite himself over? Did he just invite himself over to clean? Why would he want to spend his day cleaning with me instead of with his friends at the beach?

Was this a date?

Okay, so this is pretty short. But I would love to hear what you think! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

As soon as I got home, I ran around like a manic, pulling books off the shelves and throwing them on the floor, putting clean dishes in the sink, and crushing up little bits of cookies and sprinkling the crumbs on various spots of the floor to make it look like it needed to be vacuumed.

Okay, so I admit, my house didn't actually need to be cleaned. In fact, my plans for tonight were actually to watch the Tom and Jerry marathon that was coming on cartoon network and eat a whole pint of vanilla ice cream. But since Embry decided he was going to come over and help me clean, the festivities would have to be postponed until later.

As I sat on the couch, leaving the house at a perfect mess, and watched the beginning of the first Tom and Jerry episode, I couldn't help but wonder what Kim was doing right now with Jared. I mean, she blew off her other friends and the beach, to go out with him. One of the 'Paul's.'

Someone we both hated. Well, I guess I was the only one who still hated him. I just felt so…betrayed.

When a knock sounded at the door, I quickly went over and opened it. Embry was standing there, wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of dark washed jeans. He looked really…fancy. I looked down at my own jean shorts and white tank top, feeling slightly underdressed.

"I brought burgers." He said, holding up a big, brown paper bag as proof. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I just ordered Chinese food." I told him with a smile, he nodded approvingly at this, squeezing himself through my small door frame. That kid was getting big. I swore he was smaller looking a few hours ago.

"So…this is the mess you have to clean?" He said, eyeing me suspiciously as he took in the four books laying out on the floor, the pile of dishes in the sink, and somewhat dirty floor. What? That wasn't good enough for him?

"Yes." I said sheepishly as I put the books back. He just smiled and put the bag of burgers down on the kitchen table.

"What are you watching?" He said, following me into the living room.

"Tom and Jerry." I said smiling.

"The marathon! No way! I thought I was going to miss it!" He exclaimed excitedly as he plopped down on the couch. I laughed slightly, a little nervous.

I never actually had a guy in my house before. Hell, I never actually had anyone but Kim in here before. This was just so…different.

"I'll get it!" I yelled a little too loudly as the delivery man knocked on the door. I answered, handing him the money Embry gave me to pay with and brought it over to the coffee table where Embry was starting to open up the bag of burgers. I went into the kitchen, grabbing two things of ice cream and bringing them back out.

For the rest of the night, we sat on the couch, quietly watching Tom and Jerry, and eating more food then necessary. We talked in between commercials, and I learned a lot about Embry's two best friends Quill and Jacob. They seemed like nice kids.

By the time the marathon was over, it was nearly eight o'clock at night. My mom would be coming home any minute and I didn't want her to see Embry in here.

"Well, I should go." Embry said, smiling and straightening up from putting all of the empty food wrappers and containers in the trash bag.

"Well…yeah." I said, not really knowing what else there was to say.

I didn't know who this person was. This girl who talked to a guy without a problem. The girl who acted cool and casual, as if she didn't think it was a big deal that he was in my house. When in fact, to me, it was a big deal. A very big deal.

I didn't talk to people, let alone boys. No ones ever really taken an interest in me. I didn't know what to expect, I didn't know how to act. And I realized that I was being really shy and untalkative. What if Embry didn't like me because he had to do most of the talking? What if-

"So I'll see you in school tomorrow?" Embry said, opening the front door and stepping into the cold, rainy weather.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded. He smiled before continuing down the walk way. Before he could get too far, my mothers silver car pulled up and she jumped out. She looked back at Embry with a quirked brow and he just waved shyly. She waved back, clearly surprised to find a guy, of all things, coming out of her house.

My mom looked at me, smiling widely and giving me a giant thumbs up. I just rolled my eyes. She was such a dork.

I walked back inside and sat on the couch, waiting for my mother to come in so I could get the very common 'sex' talk for the fourth time in my life.

That's when it hit me that me and Embry, didn't actually clean anything.

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

When I woke up for school the next day, I didn't actually have to drag myself out of bed. I was slightly excited. I couldn't wait to see Embry again. I think, it was maybe, sort of, kinda, possible that I had a little, ity bity, crush on him. Just a small one.

I walked into the school, not bothering to wait by Kim's locker for her like I did everyday since the beginning of school. I didn't want to see her as much as I usually did. I felt sick just thinking about her hanging around with Paul and all those guys who made my life hell.

I went straight to the library, and I have to admit, it felt a little weird not stopping for Kim.

It was only when I reached first period, that I realized Paul wasn't in today. This meant no being pushed down in the halls, or having wads of paper flung towards me during lunch and even some classes.

I left my first class with a giant smile on my face, despite the glares that Kim and Jared were giving me. I knew she could tell I was mad at her since I wasn't at her locker, and I was glad she knew.

"Hey! Wait up! Look, I'm sorry okay Gabs? But, you have to understand! Jared isn't all that bad! In fact him and Sam are really doing some good!" She defended, sounding like she knew something I didn't.

"Okay." I said with a shrug, ignoring her as she huffed angrily at me and walked off in the other direction.

"Nice hair freak." A menacing voice said from behind me. I didn't bother looking behind me. The voice was soon next to me, walking beside me as I attempted to walk towards my next class, my head down. "I like your clothes, where'd you get them?" He asked again.

Jared was now slightly leaning over me, casting his huge shadow over my small body. I unconsciously smoothed out my giant grey sweatshirt and black skinny jeans.

"Jared knock it the hell off." A gruff voice called loudly walking up on my other side. I felt my face go pale as the people in the halls looked over at us.

"What are you going to do Call?" Jared asked, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Tell Kim." I said smugly. I don't know what took over me, but I felt somewhat stronger with Embry on my side. And some how I just knew that Jared wouldn't want Kim to know he was picking on me, I mean, the way he looked at her, it was just…weird. Jared visually flushed, but tried to act indifferent.

"So? You think I'm scared of her?" He asked as if it was a great joke.

Instead of answering I pulled out my phone, speed dialing Kim's number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hullo? Gabs? You okay?" She asked urgently.

"Kim?" I asked quietly, making my voice sound meek and scared, even slightly upset. "I-It's Jared." I said, acting like I was about to cry. Jared immediately took the phone out of my hands and pressed the off button.

"What the hell are you doing! Don't do that you little bitch!" I felt my cheeks blush and I looked down, completely embarrassed and frustrated. "You better hope she doesn't hate me or-"

"Or you'll what?" Embry said sternly, fixing his gaze on Jared who looked between both of us as if considering something.

"Shut the hell up Call!" Jared said, pushing Embry roughly into the wall. Embry quickly pushed himself off the wall, swinging a fist at Jared's face. It connected with his jaw and sent him staggering back slightly.

"Holy mother of fruit loops! Embry stop it you're going to get in trouble!" I whisper shouted at him with wide eyes. He just looked at me, shaking slightly.

"I have to go." I said through clenched teeth as he ran out of the building. At that moment the warning bell rang, signaling that we were meant to be in our next class.

Okay, so this is incredibly short, but tell me what you think! I'm a total review whore!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

The rest of the day was…weird. After the hallway incident Jared left the school.

Kim came up to me during lunch and sat with me since Jared and Paul weren't there.

"Hey Gabs." Kim said, placing her tray down next to mine and sitting down.

"Kim," I started, turning to face her, "What did you mean earlier about Jared and Sam doing something good?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at her as she struggled to look indifferent.

"Well, actually, now I think Paul's doing some good too." She said with a far off look in her eyes. Paul? Doing something good? Something selfless? Yeah right.

"Like that'd ever happen." I snorted turning back to my food and picking at it with my fork.

"Yeah, well, I got to go…to the library." Kim said quickly getting up from the table. That's when I realized she never actually answered my question. That girl distracted me! Damn it!

That wasn't the biggest problem with her though. Kim never went to the library. Ever. I was the book worm, not Kim. I was the one who knew where every book was and the easiest way to get to it. Kim was hiding something, and I planned on finding out what it was.

Embry and Paul haven't been in school for the last two weeks. In a way, it was a relief, Paul couldn't bother me when he wasn't here, but I was also scared out of my mind. What if something happened to Embry? I mean, I didn't know him all that well, but still!

What if Jared got mad and killed him that day when they both ran outside. What if Paul and Jared were out trying to figure out what to do with the body?

"Hey." I jumped a little, before turning around to come face to chest with Embry. Holy mother of fruit loops he'd gotten big. What happened to that kid? He was a hell of a lot smaller two weeks ago. Was it possible that he was just now hitting puberty?

"Hi." I said back, smiling slightly. He just starred at me, squinting and looking into my eyes as if expecting something to happen, nothing did. He sighed. "Where were you the last couple weeks?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too angry about it. I think it came out as annoyed. Embry visibly stiffened and he looked like he was remembering something.

"I uh, had to help some relatives out." He said, studying my reaction. I just shrugged and nodded in fake understanding. Something was going on here. You don't just skip school for two weeks to 'help out some relatives.'

"Oh, okay." I said, smiling as I shut my locker and turned the little spiny thing for the hell of it.

"Hey Call, Gabby." A voice that held a very menacing smirk said from behind me, I turned around to see a smirking Paul, standing next to Embry like they were suddenly best friends now.

Paul's face was weird, he went from smirking, to shock, to content, to happiness, then to shock again, and finally anger. He opened his mouth, then decided better of it closed it again. He glared at me, his whole frame starting to shake. I feel my eyes widen in shock. Paul didn't break eye contact first, so I quickly turned to look at a very upset looking Embry.

"E-Embry?" I asked, sounding like a little child, "Is he going to hurt me?" It was an honest question. Paul looked like he might just rip my little head off, though I couldn't understand why.

I pulled my white blond hair out of its ponytail and let it fall over my face, shielding my blue eyed view of the shaking Paul.

"No. You're fine. Paul, knock it the hell off man, you're scaring her!" Embry exclaimed loudly, causing Paul to look over at me with what I could only describe as worry before his face turned angry again and he sped off towards the double doors that lead out to behind the school.

"That was weird." I finally said to Embry as we walked towards the library.

"That was Paul." Embry said quietly, giving me a sympathetic look before opening the library door for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

"So…wait, what the hell?" Embry exclaimed loudly, earning us a stern look from the librarian.

"Ms. Carter, please tell your friend to keep it down." She called over to us.

"Sorry Maggie." I said back, Embry giving me a weird look. Probably wondering why I was on a first name basis with the librarian. Oh god, now he thinks I'm a giant dork.

"I don't get it." He finally said, looking down angrily at the math homework that was assigned to us last night.

"You just take this, and put it here, then you get rid of this, and put that there...see?" I said, getting up and going behind Embry, leaning over him and pointing to the paper. When I looked back at him, he wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying instead he was just looking at me. His face was so close to mine and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. Oh, god, he's going to kiss me. Embry Call, is going to kiss me!

My brain was going into over drive with the information as Embry's face inched closer to mine. I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth radiating off of him. He was so close now. I could feel him getting even closer when suddenly his presence was gone. My eyes snapped open, examining the now empty seat in front of me.

Where did he go? A second later I heard the library doors open and close. Did Embry just leave me here?

"Don't worry honey." Maggie said to me from behind her desk, "Some other guy came in and said some really quiet words to him. Now that fellow knows how to behave in a library." She said sternly, looking at me and smiling. I frowned.

Embry left me for one of his friends? I mean, yeah, we weren't that close, but still, it hurt.

I turned around, looking back down at our unfinished homework and sighed. I finished up my assignment, and took Embry's book. Copying my work back into his book, trying to fake his handwriting. Even if he did leave me for one of his friends, I didn't want him to get in trouble.

I put our books away and stood, picking up my light book bag with ease but struggling to lift Embry's book bag. What did that kid have in there?

I was about to look when the bag magically lifted into the air. It took me a minute to realize that Embry was back and holding his bag.

"Hey, sorry, I had to, uh…" He trailed off, running the back of his neck where I noticed a long, red scar had just appeared. Didn't it take a long time for a scar to form? Wasn't it like a healed cut or something? Embry definitely didn't have that thirty minutes ago. (A/N~ Embry heals really quickly because he's a wolf. And remember how someone came and stopped him from kissing her? Well it was Paul and he gave him that scar. Just to clear things up incase you didn't get it (=)

"Helping out some realities?" I asked, referring to what he told me he was doing when he was out for the last two weeks.

"Maybe." He said with a smirk before throwing his bag on his back.

AN~ Okay, this is extraly, super duper short, but I felt like writing a chapter that made me happy. And this makes me happy. What about you?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N~ I just wanted to thank all of my lovely, beautiful, completely gorgeous reviewers! And I'm so sorry my chapters have been so short! Okay, so I hope you guys like this, I'm not sure If I do! XD

Chap

"Hey Gabby." Paul said casually as I walked into class. What. The. Hell?

"Uh, hi Paul." I said nervously, wondering what trick was up his sleeve this time.

"Um, listen, I was just wondering about, well maybe, do you want to go to the beach today?….with me?" Paul asked, in what seemed like a nervous way. But it was Paul were talking about here. And Paul was never nervous.

"I-I cant." I stuttered lamely. Paul actually looked disappointed with that. Gee, what was wrong with this kid? I didn't want to be tricked by Paul. I mean, he tricks almost every girl in the school into sleeping with him, yet he never really tried to do that to me. Probably because I was the freak girl and he was too busy tormenting me in every other way.

I wouldn't be one of those stupid other girls who swooned at every word Paul said, only to have my heart broken two days later when he decided he was done with me.

"Uh, no offense, but why the hell not?" He asked, his face full of aw and questions as he looked at me. I felt my blood boil a little bit, I had such a bad temper.

"Paulie, I had fun the other night, we should do that again sometime, yeah?" The biggest slut in the school, Iris, said as she walked up next to Paul who was a bright red and shaking slightly. For a minute, he refused to meet my eyes, but as soon as he did, I gave him a look that said, 'that's why.'

I brushed past the two of them and took my seat at the back of the class.

"Hey Gabs." Kim said as she took the seat next to me, Jared taking his assigned seat next to Paul at the front of the room. They were talking quietly and intently, Jared gazing back at me every few seconds. Yup, they definitely had a bet or something. That had to be it.

"Hey Kimmy." I said, flipping open my note book and doodling on the back page.

"What were you and Paul talking about?" She asked, obviously anxious about the whole thing.

"About how him and Jared made a bet, and now he's going to try to get in my pants." I told her my suspicion. Suddenly Jared roared with laughed at the front of the class and Paul looked so tense. What the hell was that all about?

"Pfftt, I wonder what that was about." Kim said with a small laugh. I felt anger growing inside me. It felt just like old times with Kim, before she started hanging out with Jared and them. How could she just act like nothing was wrong and she hadn't just completely betrayed her best friend?

"Why don't you ask your new boyfriend?" I sneered, slightly more menacingly then I meant. Kim looked taken back for a minute before she replied.

"H-He's not my boyfriend Gabby. It's…complicated…" Kim started to say, her voice was clearly hurt but I couldn't stop myself as I continued on.

"Oh just stop Kim. Your dating him and you know it. God, your freaking dating a 'PAUL!' Do you not get it? Your turning into one of them!" I said meanly, but stopped when I saw her face drop and a single tear fall from her eye. "Oh god Kim. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I said, dropping my pencil that I was furiously scratching my paper with and grabbing her weak little hand that lay on the table. She sniffled a bit, wiping the tear away.

Before I could even apologize again Jared was storming over to us, well, me.

"Why the hell would you say that to her!" He almost screeched at me. How the hell did he know what I said to her? I could feel everyone's stares on us. Jared was so mad he was shaking.

"Leave her the hell alone Jared!" Paul called, standing up from his desk and coming to stand behind Jared, looking slightly furious himself.

"I-It's okay. She's right anyway….I have to go." Kim said shortly and quietly before she jumped up and ran from the room. Jared gave me another stern stare before running out of the room after Kim. That butt face.

"Um, right, well, Ms. Carter? Will you take Jared's seat please? Paul, you will be 's partner for the rest of the day." I wanted to smack the teacher as he said that, but instead, I just moved all of my stuff to the desk next to Paul and sat quietly.

"Sorry about Jared…" Paul started to say but stopped when I turned to meet his eyes. He just starred into my eyes for a long moment and I refused to let me stare back into his chocolate orbs.

"I don't care about Jared or what he thinks." I said, telling myself more then I was telling him.

"Oh. Well, good then." Paul said, openly starring at me now. I frowned and turned back towards the teacher.

"Okay class, take this time to discuss your new assignment with your partner. You will have time to work on this inside school, but it might be a good idea to work on it a little outside too. You may begin." The teacher announced. Project? How much had I missed?

"So…what part do you want to do?" Paul asked, bringing me out of my confusion, I just turned to him and shrugged. "Okay…well, I think we should do the first sight scene's the best part. You can be Juliet, and I'll be Romeo." He said, a small smirk on his lips. I cocked a brow at him.

"What was the project again?" I said quietly, looking down at my blank notebook page.

"Uh, we have to pick one scene from Romeo and Juliet and act it out. So I think we should do the first sight seen. You know, when Romeo first sees Juliet at her party." He said, smiling.

How did this guy know so much about Romeo and Juliet? Well, he is Paul.

"I was thinking more like…the death scene." I said quietly, afraid he might just laugh at me for my suggestion. Luckily, he didn't.

"Isn't that a little…depressing? How about the balcony scene?" He suggested.

"How about any scene where I don't have to kiss you?" I said, pointing out that every scene he picked included a kiss. He gave me a weird look before frowning and using his pencil to doodle little pictures on his notebook. "Let's do the scene where Juliet gets the poison from the Friar. Hell, if you want, you can even be Juliet." I said, making myself giggle lightly at the thought of Paul being Juliet.

Paul sighed. "Yeah, okay, but you can be Juliet."

"Fine." I said before turning back to my notebook and unconsciously scribbling out 'Ms. Call' in a small heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Chap

"Hey! Gabby wait up!" I was well aware of Paul's voice calling from behind me, which only made me walk faster down the halls toward the lunch room.

I pushed open the doors to the lunch room, walking over to my usual table where I sat by myself in the corner of the room. I took out my lunch which consisted of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and my sketch book.

I opened to a fresh page and started to scribble little pictures on it when Paul came up to me, looking pretty pissed. I visibly flinched, wondering what he planned on doing to me now.

"I was calling you." He stated. I didn't answer, I just kept looking at him. "I wanted to know when you wanted to get together to do the project." My body tensed. I didn't want to meet up with Paul outside school. It was bad enough I had to deal with him in school.

Before I could answer, a crumbled up piece of paper was thrown at me. It usually happened everyday, someone would throw it at me, I would open it, and some mean note or crude drawing was inside. I sighed heavily as I opened it.

_Wanna get FREAKY? ;o_

_I just rolled my eyes at the play on words and crumbled up the paper in my hands. _

"_What was that?" Paul asked, looking at me with fasination and anger at the same time. _

"_None of your business." I grumbled as I looked down at my book._

"_Give it to me." He said, extending his open palm before me. Knowing that he would just make a ton of more jokes if I didn't hand him the note, I handed it over as I started to eat me sandwich._

_He took a moment to read it. Three times. I mentally wondered if he was stupid and didn't get it. His face became red and he started to shake slightly. I felt my eyes widen slowly._

"_WHO THE HELL WROTE THIS!" He roared out, causing the whole lunch room to stop what they were doing and stare at his shaking form._

_No one answered. _

"_Dude, calm down. Come on, we have to go." Jared said, walking past and grabbing hold of Pauls arm. _

"_Not until I find out who did this!" Paul screamed again, making me extremely confused. Why would he go to this extent for a bet? He must really want that prize._

_Who ever did it didn't come forward. And I don't blame them, Paul looked murderous. I sighed and rolled my eyes before standing up and taking the bait._

"_Paul, it's okay, I don't care." I said lazily as I walked up next to him and took the note from him. I ripped it up and threw it out. When I turned around again he was still starring viciously around the lunchroom and shaking. "Calm down." I said, letting some worry slip into my voice as I placed my hand on his arm. He stopped shaking immediately and looked at my hand on his arm with wide eyes. I frowned and pulled my hand back. He frowned too._

"_People shouldn't do that to you." He said softly, looking into my eyes._

"_You do it all the time." I pointed out harshly as I picked up my bag and put it on my shoulder. I looked at Paul who acted like I just kneed him in the stomach and slapped him silly. _

"_I'm sorry." He said sincerely, taking a step closer to me. My eyes grew wide and I took a step back. I wasn't letting that maniac near me! _

"_I have to go to class." I said, even though we had twenty minutes left of lunch._

"_No!" He screamed and grabbed my arm as I tried walking away. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him, growing angry. He blushed and let go of my arm. "I mean, you didn't answer me about when you wanted to meet up? For the project?" He said, silently pleading for me to answer with his eyes._

"_Uh, I don't care. Just come over some time…when my brothers home." I said before continuing out of the lunch room._

_I sat quietly in the lunch room, incredibly embarrassed. I stayed there for the rest of the day, ditching the rest of my classes and hiding in one of the isles where they kept the classic books, such as Lolita and Romeo and Juliet. _

_I sighed when the final bell rung and all but ran out of the school. _

_When I got home my brother, Ben, was half asleep on the couch, watching some reality T.V show, still fully dressed in his school clothes. He went to the school in Forks and got out a half hour earlier then I did._

"_Hey bitch." He greeted with a smile as he sat up lazily, shaking out his shaggy black hair. _

"_Hey ass." I said back, smiling as I sat down beside him and kissed his cheek. _

_My brother was one of the only people I can stand. I didn't really consider him my friend, because, well, he was my big brother. _

"_I'm going to go get a shower." I told him, jumping up and running up the steps and into a warm shower. When I got out I went straight to my room, turned on my Ipod and speakers, blasted the music, and changed into a white jean skirt that reached my mid thigh, and a light blue tank top. _

_I started retaping the black band posters that were beginning to peel off of my walls when the song 'Life of the Party' by A rocket to the moon, came on. I immediately stopped and started dancing to the song. I eventually got so into it that I picked up my remote and began to sing horribly into it. I was laughing uncontrollably as I wiggled around and did all of the really weird dance moves that parents do to embarrass their kids. When the song ended I fell back onto my bed laughing. I bolted up off of the bed as I heard applause from the doorway. _

_Paul was standing there, in all of his disturbing glory, with an amused expression on his face. He smiled as 'Give a Damn' by Rocket to the moon came on. He slowly walked over to me, dancing a little on the way and help out his hand to me. I just looked at him like he was crazy. _

_He rolled his eyes before grabbing my hand and pulling me up close to him. He started to slow dance with me, but a little more upbeat then that. And this definitely not a slow dancing kind of song. _

_I looked up to Paul to see that he was very enthusiastically mouthing the words to the song. I couldn't help but laugh at him as he spun me around. _

_As the song was ending, he pulled me close to him, so that our chest were touching. A smile was still on my lips, as the last few notes drifted away. I pulled myself out of his grasp with a frown as soon as that signature smirk made it's way onto his face. _

"_What are you doing here?" I asked coldly. He just bit his lip and shrugged before sitting next to me on my bed._

"_I came to work on the project. Your brother made me stay down there for an hour so he could interrogate me until he let me come up. Now I see why you told me to wait until he was home before I came." Paul said with a chuckle. I just frowned at him, realizing that my own personal nightmare was actually in my house, hell, he was in my room! _

"_Oh." I said. Real mature Gabby._

"_So, I was thinking we should talk about what we're going to wear? I told my friend Sam's girlfriend about the project and she said she was making a dress for you. Is that okay? I told her you were a size small. I hope that's not too big." He said, looking me up and down. I just shook my head._

"_It's fine. So, uh, we should probably get started." I said, awkwardly walking over to my desk and pulling out my copy of Romeo and Juliet. I brought it over and sat down on my bed, crossing my legs and facing Paul as he took out his copy from his back pocket and we searched for the right page._

_Cue awkward moment. _

"_So, uh, are you sure you don't want to do a scene with Romeo and Juliet in it?" Paul urged again. _

"_Why, do you want to be Romeo?" I asked. He nodded his head yes after some consideration. "Believe me, you're no Romeo." I said under my breath before sighing and looking at him. He looked…sad. Probably because he had to spend time with me. "So, uh, you can pick a scene then. I don't really care anymore." _

"_Okay, so then we'll do the death scene." Paul said, writing something in the margins of his book before turning back to me and reciting the first line of the scene. _

_A/N~ Okay, so I'm not sure I liked this. What do you guys think about it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Lucius Malfoy? _


	9. Chapter 9

A/N~ Okay, so I realized that for some odd reason, if I put one thing in italics, it makes everything after that in italics….its really weird, and also very nerve racking! So I apologize for that! If something is in italics, its not because it's a dream or something, it just means that my computers messed up! So I'm sorry about that….Any who, on to the next chapter!

Chap

When Paul left, I couldn't help but try to ignore the soft tugging that was pulling at my heart. What was wrong with me lately? If Paul even tried to come into my house last week, I probably would have burst out into tears.

Was it because of the little cafeteria scene yesterday? Speaking of which, how the hell am I supposed to face the whole entire school after that?

I think I'm becoming soft. That has to be it. I mean, I was just getting too caught up with the fact that Paul hasn't bothered me recently, that's all.

"Gabby! Kim's here to see you!" Mike called from downstairs. I ran down, trying not to trip down the steps, and almost succeeding.

"Hey Gabs." Kim said shyly as I walked into the living room.

"Kim? what's wrong?" I asked, noticing the redness in her eyes. I walked up to her, wrapping my arms around her and she hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Gabs. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to just abandon you like that." Kim whispered into my hair. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Honestly Kim? I don't really mind anymore. I mean, ever since you and Jared have started going out he's been picking on me less." I told her with a smile and a shrug as we walked into my kitchen. I hoped up on the counter and she took a seat on the table.

"Well, I hope you didn't make plans because tomorrow me and you are going to go see a movie!" Kim gushed as I handed her a coke.

I just laughed. "Okay, but no chick flicks, the last one we saw was terrible. What time are you going to pick me up?" I asked, taking a giant gulp of soda. I usually didn't like soda that much, but I was in a bubbly mood.

"Well, lets go early. Like one?" Kim asked, I nodded. "Okay, well, I have to get home, my moms gonna flip if I'm late. I'll see you tomorrow!" Kim called as she let herself out. I smiled to myself, overly happy about our little hug session.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my brother banging on my door at eight o'clock in the morning. It was a Saturday, yet I still couldn't sleep late.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked irritated as I opened the door.

"This came for you." He said, handing me a package before sleepily retreating back downstairs to the couch. I walked in my room, closing the door behind me and put the box down on my bed. I starred at it for a moment before opening it.

Inside was a black sweater dress. I smiled at it and the little note card that said 'From Paris With Love' on it.

It was from my old best friend that used to live here and moved to Paris with her parents when she was ten. We still kept in touch, yet we practically never saw each other.

I jumped up excitedly, turning on my Ipod and blasting the song 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance, as I started my shower and laid out the new dress so I could wear it today when I went to the movies with Kim.

I got out of the shower, blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth, put on a little bit of black eye makeup, and got dressed. All in under seventeen songs. That's a record. It was only ten by the time I decided to go down stairs and grab some breakfast.

"Where are you going today?" My brother asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"To the movies." I said, opening up a pack of strawberry pop tarts and stuffing my face.

"I hope not with that Paul kid, there was something off about that guy." Mike commented, giving me a weird look. I rolled my eyes.

"Ew no. I'm going with Kim." I told him, watching as the relief visibly washed over his face.

I went back up to my room after I ate, making sure to lock my door and close the curtains before I blasted my music again and started to dance.

"Gabby! Door!" Mike called, making me run down the steps, and fling the door open. In the door way stood Kim, an old looking car behind her, with Jared in the drivers seat. I felt my face flush.

"Kim! What the hell is Jared doing here! I thought you said we were going to the movies!" I complained. Kim just rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, dragging the mortified me into the backseat of the car. I sat silently, and awkwardly, noticing how his car smelled remarkably like the woods.

"Hey Gabby." Jared greeted casually as he started up the car. What the hell was going on with these people! It was really starting to erk my nerves lately! "Oh, we have to pick up Paul before we head to the movies. Jared promised him he could go." Kim chirped from her seat beside Jared. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Kim, I don't think I should go. I don't feel so good." I told her, just the thought of having to sit in the same car as Paul for any amount of time made my gag reflexes kick in. Imagine all of the horrible things he could do to me!

"You'll be fine." Kim said numbly as we pulled up in front of Paul's house. He came out wearing a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. He looked oddly fancy. I looked at Jared to see that he was wearing black jeans also, but with a white shirt, and Kim was wearing a white sundress.

As Paul got closer to the car, I slowly started to put the pieces together until I felt like I would pass out. This was a freaking set up! Kim was setting me up with Paul! WITH. PAUL!

"Hey." Paul said with a smile as he slide into the car next to me. I openly glared at him. I felt like I should be clawing his eyes out. Did he know this was supposed to be a date? Well, obviously, look at the way he's dressed!

"Be nice." Kim whispered to me.

"You freaking set me up." I whispered back in a somewhat growl between clenched teeth as I leaned close to her ear. Kim looked like she was trying to stifle a laugh as she nodded her head in agreement, confirming what I said to be true.

"Oh lighten up. It was Paul's idea." Kim said as if it would make me feel better. So now she was siding with him?

"That's so much worse!" I said back to her before turning to stare out my window at the trees. There was no use in being angry the whole night. What's done is done. Besides, I can just think of this as helping out Kim and Jared. Not that I approved of the couple…but I did want Kim to be happy. So I guess I would be pretending to have fun tonight.

I looked over at Paul who immediately smirked at me and continued to stare at me. Against my better judgment, I smiled back.

Kim owes me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap

"So what are we going to see?" Paul asked as we picked up speed, as if we weren't going well over the speed limit already.

"Something stupid I'm sure." Jared answered, giving Kim a giant smile. We all knew she was the one who would pick out the movie.

"Hey! I assure you it will be a great movie." Kim said proudly.

"Psh, Kim, if it's only a great movie if I pick it." I said sarcastically, earning a laugh from Kim and a giant smile from Paul. Oh great, he's probably going to tease me about my movie picking skills now.

"We're almost there." Jared announced as we pulled into the movie theater parking lot. Didn't he mean that we were here? Eh, what ever. Poor guy was probably too stupid to realize what he said made no sense.

We all walked up the booths while Kim decided on a movie. Jared paid for his ticket and Kim's, and Paul paid for only his after I gave him a dirty look when he tried buying mine. That boy needed to learn what was acceptable and what wasn't. I wasn't going to be self conscious and quiet tonight. I was out with Kim and her boyfriend, and I wasn't really that worried about what Jared or Paul thought of me. The only reason I was shy in school was because I couldn't stand the jokes and everything, but now, out here with My friend, it was a different story.

"Where do you want to sit?" Jared asked as he snaked his arm around Kim's waist. Why was I suddenly consumed with the urge to slap his arm and say 'no, bad boy!'

"Eh, anywhere. But since Gabby will kill me if we don't sit in the back row, I guess we'll sit there." Kim said, throwing a very wide smile at me. When we were getting seated, Kim made it a point to have me sitting in between her and Paul. I scowled but didn't say anything.

The lights went dim, and the movie started. I was all too aware that Paul's body heat made the whole movie theater ten times hotter. I wanted to run away from fear of dying from sweat, but I kept my composure. By the time the opening credits were over, Kim and Jared were cuddling intimately. Since when did little Kim become so intimate? It must be a Jared thing…

It was when they started kissing that I literally put my hand up in front of my eyes to block them.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked, worry laced in his words as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Spectacular." I bit back. Instantly feeling bad when his expression when from somewhat happy, to completely upset. That bloody baby.

"I thought I told you to be nice." Kim whispered in my ear, making me jump. Oh, now she decides to break away from Jared's lips. Of course the only thing to get her to stop kissing was to scold me.

"I am being nice!" I whisper yelled. It was a complete lie.

"At least try to talk to him." Kim whisper yelled back. I rolled my eyes at her.

"My mom told me that I shouldn't talk to the devil." I replied coldly.

"Your moms never even home, so I know that's a lie." Kim said. Wow, low blow there Kim. Yeah, so my mom didn't really have time to deal with her kids, but that didn't mean she was a bad mom. It wasn't that big of a deal, but Kim knew how sensitive I was about the subject. That's why it hurt a little more then it should. "Just say something to him." Kim urged again before turning back to Jared.

I turned to face the screen, completely, and utterly pissed off at Kim. I swear, for someone who was my best friend, she sure as hell didn't act like it.

I could feel my eyes sting with tears, just thinking about her comment, but once I thought about how stupid it was to cry over such a little thing, I pushed them back down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Paul asked again, his breath hot against my ear. I'm very sad, and ashamed, to say that I didn't shiver from fear.

"Yeah. Now shut up, I'm trying to watch the movie." I told him, though if he asked I couldn't even tell him the main character's name or hair color. I thought of what Kim said. Just be nice to him. The thing was, I would be nice to him, but I was too afraid that he would twist my words into something worse that he could use against me, like he did so many times in the past. But this seemed different. I mean, Paul seemed different.

Don't ask me why, or how, but he just did. He seemed less arrogant, less…annoying. Of course I wouldn't buy into his nice act though. Because, well, it was an act. The Paul I knew, the same Paul for the last ten years of my life, has always been a jerk. Once a jerk, always a jerk. Jerks don't just change there ways over nights. They don't change at all, and if they do, it takes years.

So imagine this. You're sitting in a dark movie theater, right next to the giant guy who's made your whole life completely miserable. What would you do? I'll tell you what I would do, well, the rational part of me anyway, I would run. That's right. I would jump out of that seat and sprint from the room like my life depended on it. That's just the way normal people think. But that giant, completely screwed up, and insane part of me kept me sitting there.

Was I a freak or what? No wonder I was called Freak girl. I earned the name.

"Gabby? Are you ready to leave?" Kim asked, tapping my on the shoulder and breaking me out of my thoughts and my mind off the huge screen where the credits were rolling.

"Oh, yeah sorry." I said as I stood slowly, following Paul out of the isle and down the steps towards the exit. It was probably about five o'clock, and I could hear my stomach beginning to growl from lack of food.

As I followed Paul out, I realized just how big he was. I probably came up to right below his shoulder. I mean, Jared was even taller then him and Kim came up to his chin. Man, was I a shorty or what? As we made our way out to the parking lot, I was pulled into a tight hug. There was some low growling, and then I was released. I looked up at the possible rapist that just hugged me and realized it was Embry. Some of his friends stood behind him, and when I realized who it was, I hugged him again.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?" Embry asked, looking between me and Paul who was glaring at him.

"I tagged along with Kim and Jared on there date." I said with a small shrug. Embry smiled at this nodded in understanding.

"Well, we were just about to go get some pizza or something…want to come?" He said, motioning to the guys behind him.

"We'd live to!" Kim jumped in before I could answer. I mean, I was going to say yes, but I didn't really think he meant for all of us to come. I think he meant just me. Not that I would tell Kim that, I wanted her to come.

"Great." Embry said, motioning for us to follow them as we walked into a small little pizza shop that was conveniently placed next to the theater.

"This is Jacob and Quill." Embry introduced us quickly as we took our seats.

We exchanged hello's before I stood and walked to the end of the table.

"Okay, so who wants what?" I asked, getting ready to memorize the order so I could go up to the register where some blond teen stood so I could make the order. Everyone assaulted me with there order and I quickly ran up to the register, replaying the order to the guy who quickly jotted it down.

He got it ready quickly, handing me the large pizza, a bag filled with burgers and such, and another tray full of drinks.

"Thanks." I said, handing him the money for the food.

"Oh, no, it's on the house don't worry about it." He said, flashing me a smile. I was a little confused.

"What?" I asked, trying to hand him the money again. He just waved it away.

"You don't have to pay for it. I'd much rather sit here and watch you eat knowing that I paid for your food." he said flashing me a cheesy smile. Was that not the worse pick up line you've ever heard? And what the hell was he saying about watching me eat? Oh hell no, I can't eat this now that I know he's going to be watching me! What is this guy a stalker? And was that a growl?

"Yeah, well, as nice as that sounds, it's just a tad creepy." I said politely, pushing the money towards him.

"Well then let me buy you dinner some other time." He said, that hideous smile still him place.

"Uh, no thanks." I said, trying to pick up all the trays of food at once.

'Why not?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Hey babe, need help?" A deep voice asked, coming up behind me and grabbed two of the trays away from me. I saw it was Paul and blushed. Holy shit I just blushed because of Paul. What the hell was wrong with me! Well, he was pretending to be my boyfriend…does that mean it was okay to blush? Hell no! "Uh…" I said before grabbing the bag of fries and burgers and walked back towards the table. That was so freaking embarrassing. What the hell is wrong with people in this day and age! I could just hear my grand mom telling me how 'in my day, young wipper snappers like him would be beat with belts for doing that.' I laughed at the thought as I took my seat at the table.

Paul came over a minute later, after paying and having a very quiet with the cashier who was now focusing very intently on the T.V screen behind him.

And we ate. Yes, bet you weren't expecting that right? Haha, Oh I'm really a lot less funny then I think I am.

But, like I said, we ate. Well, compared to what the guys were doing, which was basically stuffing there faces, it looked like I was just nibbling.

There was some talk around the table, not that I was in any of the conversations, and everyone threw away their trash before we left.

"Do you need a ride home?" Embry asked as we were walking out of the shop.

"No, she rode with us." Paul interrupted.

"Yeah, but I'd rather ride home with him." I mumbled, earning a very hard nudge in the ribs by Kim. "I mean, yeah, I drove here with Jared, sorry Embry." I said, very, very, reluctantly. Embry just nodded as if he completely understood as he walked the opposite was with his friends towards his car.

"Come on Gabs, I'll race you to the car." Kim said, pushing me back slightly before sprinting towards the car.

"Cheater!" I screamed before I ran after her.

"Am not!" Kim shouted back, sounding appauled.

"Yeah right!" I scoffed as I picked up speed until I was running beside her, the car only a few feet away.

"I'm going to win!" Kim screamed. I laughed as I moved my legs even faster until I was in front of Kim.

"Look who's cheating now!" Kim screamed behind me as I came to a stop out side of the car. We were both laughing for a good two minutes before Jared and Paul finally caught up with us.

I was grateful when Jared pressed that little beeping button on his car keys that made our doors unlock.

I climbed in, sitting in the same seat as before.

"I'm tired." I complained as I leaned against Kim's seat that was in front of me.

"Well you can't go to sleep now because we're going to the bonfire in an hour." Kim said, jabbing her elbow into the back of her seat until it hit my head.

"I don't want to go!" I argued but was silenced by the death glare Kim sent me. That girl was vicious when she wanted to be.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N~ Hey! This is so exciting! 100 reviews! Yay! I'm way too happy about this!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh, and I try to check out everyone who's reviewed stories, but if I missed someone and you have a good one, or added a new story recently tell me! I'm always looking for a good story! And I promise to review…a lot! Anywho, I'm rambling again, so, heres the next chapter! The next update will be on Sunday because I'm going away and will be back Sunday!

Chapter

"I cant believe you're making me do this." I said as we jumped out of Jared's car and started walking toward the beach where the giant fire lit up the darkened area.

"Shut up. It will be good for you. Besides, you haven't been to one of these in a while!" Kim enthused as she linked arms with me, only to run off with Jared and hold his hand a minute later as we neared the fire.

"Gabby, this is Emily." Paul said, coming up behind me and gesturing to a very beautiful woman with three long scars. I didn't even spare him a glance, instead, I walked over to the woman and shook her hand.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Gabby, Paul talks about you all the time." The woman said politely. Why did that make me so mad? Was it because I knew Paul was talking about me behind me back? Did he tell her about all of the horrible things he did to me so they could sit around and laugh at me? What a jerk.

"Okay." I said dumbly, knowing it made no sense but not really caring.

"Want to meet the rest of the guys?" Paul asked. Now, if it wasn't for Kim being over there locking faces with Jared, I would have stayed away from Paul, but since he was the only other person I knew here…

"Gabby! Hey, I didn't expect you to be here." Embry called excitedly as he ran up to me, pulling me into a hug. Needless to say, my mood brightened visibly.

"Hey! Yeah, I know, Kim made me come." I said with a silent eye roll. Embry laughed. He was just so darn cute!

"Well I'm glad she did. Hey, want to meet my friends?" Embry asked excitedly, I nodded my head, giving Paul an extremely weird look when he growled. Did he have something stuck in his throat or something?

I followed Embry closer into the fire's light where a large group of guys were. Talk about awkward.

They fell silent as we stopped beside them, and some eyed me curiously, while other just starred at me in understanding.

"Hey guys, this is Gabby, Gabby, this is Jake, Quill, Seth, and Sam." Embry introduced. The guys held out there hands to me, and I shook them, though it was a little weird for me. I didn't really like to touch people, especially voluntarily, but I wasn't going to be rude.

"Embry told me a lot about you guys." I said honestly, remembering how he spoke of Quill and Jake all the time.

"Yeah, you too." Jake said, smiling smugly at my unease. Now this is how it was supposed to be. When I learned Embry was talking about me, I knew it would be good, so I felt content with it. But when I found out Paul was talking about me, I knew it had to be bad.

"GABBY!" Kim's hysteric voice boomed through the darkness, making me jump almost ten feet in the air. I would have laughed at the situation, if not for the nerve racking edge to her voice. I could tell she wanted to cry.

"Kim?" I asked slowly, unsure of what she might do. She ran up to me, flinging her arms around me and engulfing me in a bone crushing hug.

"Gabby, we have to go now! We-we can't be around these THINGS anymore!" Kim screeched accusingly, her voice sounding like one of a mental patient. Was she just now realizing how messed up it was to be dating Jared?

"Kim? What's wrong sweetie? Talk to me." I prodded nosily. She just shook her head vigorously, grabbing my arm roughly and pulling me after her as she ran for the road.

"I-I can't. These people are crazy! He-he has to love me Gabby! I knew it was too good to be true! He HAS to love me!" She cried eagerly as we kept running down the road, getting closer to my house.

So Jared broke up with her? That ass! I bet this was all just some sick joke! How dare he mess with my little Kim! I was sick and tired of taking his crap! I may not be the most upfront person in the world, but at this moment I just wanted to go give Jared a piece of my mind!

Kim froze instantly as a pained wolf cried out from the forest. Holy shit that was close! "We have to get inside!" Kim wailed frantically, yanking on my hand until we were safely inside my house. I gasped for breathe, not being able to breath properly from all the running.

"Kim, tell me what's going on!" I demanded, ripping my shoes from my feet and flopping back down on the couch, sending my white blond hair flying around me.

"I-I can't. But, Jared just told me that…well this thing called…he basically said he loves me." She sighed in defeat, meeting my eyes for the first time.

"So he said he loves you…and you don't love him back?" I asked as she gingerly took the seat next to me.

"No, I do love him…I think." She told me. Why did Kim admitting she loved Jared hurt so much?

"Well then I don't see what's wrong Kim." I said, shrugging in defeat as I walked into the kitchen, grabbing a pint of vanilla ice cream I knew she would be needing. I sat back down beside her, handing her the tub and a spoon.

"It's…complicated. He said you're going to find out too. He said Paul impr-" She was cut off by her own sobs, "He just said that Paul had something to tell you. But I don't want you talking to them anymore Gabby! Stay away from them." She warned, but I saw in her eyes that she wasn't really sure if it was the right thing to do.

"Okay." I nodded, opening the ice cream and taking out a large spoonful.

"Okay." Kim responded, digging in herself.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N~ I got home early from my trip! So I figured I'd post today! Also, I did something very Slytherin yesterday! It was crazy! Not really, just really evil and funny….why am I talking about this? Who knows.

Anywho, here's the next chapter, and tell me what you think. Especially if you think its moving too fast!

Oh, and let me know what stories you want me to update and I will try my best to get to them!

Now, to end this extremely long, boring, aggravating authors note…

Chapter 12

Kim slept over that night.

To sum it all up, there was a lot of crying, and a lot of ice cream, the day ending in us both falling asleep on the couch.

"Hey Gabs, time to get up." Mike said, standing over me and nudging my body lightly.

"Where's Kim?" I asked, sitting up quickly and looking around. Mike looked around also, his eyes falling on a small yellow sticky note on the coffee table.

"I don't know, but she left you a note. Any way, I'm having some friends over, mind cooking up some food for the game?" My brother asked, flopping down onto the other side of the couch. If I wasn't so worried about Kim, I would have yelled at him for acting so sexist.

'Hey Gabs, Jared called. We're working things out today. I'm heading over to his house now. Didn't want to wake you. I'll call you later, Kim.'

I read the note in disbelief. Was she freaking serious? She was scared out of her mind last night. What changed since then? I preferred that Kim. The scared, Jared hating one. Is that so wrong? It sounds wrong. But hey, it was the truth.

Did she not just tell me to stay away from them? Was I hallucinating here people? Did last night really happen? Was I going crazy. I mean, I was always on the verge on insanity, but this was going a little too far.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want me to make, and how long do I have to make it?" I asked, walking into the kitchen angrily to look at the clock. I was PMSing lately, and to be honest, I didn't really care. I wasn't in the mood to deal with these little problems lately.

My life was always so simple. It was always just me and Kim. I didn't have problems. My life was so easy. I would go to school, get picked on by Paul, cry, go to all my classes, go home, do my homework, call Kim, read a book, and go to sleep. It was routine. But recently, that's been all messed up. Now my schedule was more like, Go to school, be treated nice by Paul, be happy, go to all my classes, go out with Kim and Jared and Paul, talk to Embry, go home, and fall asleep next to a crying Kim.

What happened to my life? Is this why Kim wanted me to stay away from those guys? Was it because she knew they would change my life?

Not that I had a problem staying away from them. In fact, I preferred it. I preferred anything that didn't have to do with Paul. He's always been an ass, but recently he's just been…creepy.

I looked at the clock on the microwave, realizing that I had slept until one in the afternoon, something I rarely did. I didn't like to sleep late, but I guess last night just caught up to me.

"Could you just make some sandwiches or hot dogs or something? I already bought the beer and some rolls. Oh, and the guys should be here soon." Mike called from the living room. I grabbed the package of hotdogs out of the freezer and left them on the counter, leaving them to defrost while I got ready.

I walked up the steps lazily, shocking I know.

When I got to my room I considered just crawling under the covers there and going back to sleep. I wasn't very tired, but I didn't want to have to face today.

I pulled out a pair of ripped skinny jeans, and a black tank top, throwing them on before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Since my hair wasn't knotted too badly, I didn't bother brushing it. Was I lazy or what?

The hot dogs were almost done cooking when the door was opened and talking started in the living room. I didn't bother going in, hoping to just cook the food and retreat up to my room. I wasn't looking forward to seeing anyone.

"Hey." A husky voice whispered from the doorway of the kitchen, I jumped, and when I turned to face who the voice belonged to screamed.

What would you do if you saw your worst nightmare standing in your kitchen unexpectedly? That's right, I screamed! Which sent my brother flying into the room.

"What's he doing here?" I asked, pointing my angry finger towards Paul's chest. He frowned and my brother just looked amused.

"I invited him over to watch the game with the rest of the guys. He was just coming to get us drinks." Mike said. Wasn't he the one who told me he thought Paul was weird? Creepy even? What the hell was he doing inviting him into our house.

"Oh." I said, feeling incredibly dumb. I mean, I just screamed my lungs out because my brothers 'friend' came to get a drink. What a loser. "Sorry, reflex." I mumbled. Paul flinched. Oops. See, when I said reflex, I meant that when you see a random guy in your kitchen you scream, but what Paul thought I meant, was that seeing him makes me scream…which it kind of does. I don't like him very much. Not at all actually….Does this even make since?

"Yeah." Paul nodded starring at me obnoxiously. My lord! If you're going to stare at someone at least do it discretely!

"Yeah, well, we're going to watch the game now Gabs…so, why don't you come sit with us when the foods done?" Mike said, giving me a look that told me to agree. I did.

So much for sneaking away into the dark depths of my room.

I sat down next to Mike on the couch, as far as possible away from Paul, who sat on the recliner near the door.

I sat stiffly, focusing on the not so clear TV screen. Mike, Paul, and two other guys who were friends of Mikes from school jumped up and started screaming at the TV. Apparently one of the football playing guys on there were almost making a basket or some logic like that. I didn't really pay attention to sports.

They kept on screaming at the TV, until they finally groaned in disappointment and sat back down. Did they know that the people on the TV couldn't hear them? "Gabs, I need you to go to the store and get some more hot dogs and buns." Mike said absentmindedly as he practically shoved money at me. I sighed, standing up and taking the money. I always hated going out in La Push. I was just so…different. People tended to stare.

"Kay." I said while shrugging my coat and opening the front door.

"Wait I'll come with you." Paul said, standing up and following me out of the house.

"You don't have to come." I told him while I walked towards my brothers car.

"But I want to." He persisted, earning a weird look from me. I stopped at the driver seats door, my hand on the handle.

"But you're going to miss your game." I pointed out.

"I'm taping it at home anyway." He said shrugging as he hopped in the passenger seat. I sighed drastically, pulling open my door and reluctantly sliding in. "So, what's your favorite color." Paul asked casually, smirking at me as I started the car and shot him a look that said, 'Are you freaking serious you pain in the ass, I can't believe you're acting all casual right now when you ruined the last ten years of my life.'

Okay, so maybe it didn't say all that…but it was meant to. Instead of voicing my opinions, I simply said, "Yellow." He looked surprised. Whether in my choice of colors, or that I actually answered his questions I wasn't sure.

"Turn left." He said after a minute. I gave him a confused look and he just pointed left. I realized that I needed to turn into the parking lot and made the turn. What a jerk. He could have easily said, 'hey Gabby, you need to turn left now, please.' I giggled slightly at the thought of Paul saying please.

I parked the car, turning to face Paul who was beaming at me, as if making me giggle was the best thing he's ever done. He was just being weird now.

We walked into the store, getting weird looks from everyone, and walked silently. I grabbed the hot dogs and buns, and then brought them to the counter.

I wonder what Embry's doing right now. Maybe I could invite him over to watch the game. That will make it less boring. I was brought out of my thoughts as I threw the paper bag down next to me and started the car.

"So, this was fun." Paul said as we pulled up out front of my house. I frowned at him.

"Absolutely." I replied, shutting off the engine and getting out of the car. Paul frowned to and followed me into the house.

"Hey Gabs, the guys just left. So…I guess you can just freeze that stuff for next time. Any way, thanks for coming Paul. I'll see you later man." Mike said while crushing up beer cans and throwing them in the white trash bag in his hand.

Paul looked very reluctant, but left anyway. I suppose he was just bored sitting around all day.

"I'm going to call Kim." I said, running up to my room and flopping down on my bed.

"Gabby?" Kim answered quietly.

"Hey Kim. Where are you?" I asked.

"At Jared's. Look, I'm sorry about yesterday…and about the last few days. I've been really horrible, but I just kind of got caught up in everything, you know? It's been so….life changing lately." Kim said, almost breathlessly. I smiled to myself. It was just like Kim to get caught up in stuff.

"It's fine really Kim. Weird, crazy, strange, even horrifying, but fine." I said, earning a small laugh from Kim.

"Okay, well, I'll call you later, me and Jared are about to go baby-sit for Quill's…little friend." She said, slowly, as if trying to find a way to come out and say something.

"Bye." I said, hanging up before she answered. I starred at my bed for a minute before jumping up and going down stairs.

"Gabs, I'm going out with Tyler, I'll see you later." Mike called before walking out. I huffed in frustration before getting a cup of coffee and sitting out on my porch steps.

I looked up to see a small girl, about three or four, walking along the side of the road. Her black hair tangled naturally down her back, and her wide, brown eyes shone as she looked at me.

"I'm lost." She said to me casually as she stopped at the front of my lawn.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

What do you do when you find a little lost girl creeping around your lawn?

"Uh, come on in." I said, standing up and walking into the house, leaving the door open for the girl to follow me in. She did. "Why don't you…watch some TV? I have to make a call." I said, sitting her down on the couch and flicking on Disney channel.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed the phone off the counter, and dialed Kim's number.

"Kim? Hey look I-" I started but was cut off by Kim's frantic voice.

"Gabs, I can't talk now! Me and Jared lost something and we can't find it! I'll call you later!" Kim screeched before hanging up. What, did Jared loose his hair gel? Probably, it's the only thing I can imagine them freaking out to find.

I walked back into the living room, starred at the little girl engrossed in her show, and grabbed my sketch book. I sat next to her, and started to sketch out a picture of the girl so I could make a poster and copy it. I planned on making it perfect, maybe even adding some glitter so I could spread them around town until someone came to get her. Of course I know of mostly everyone in La Push, so I won't be giving her to some creep.

I got excited thinking about how amazing I could make my poster. This was going to be fun.

I couldn't help but think about this little girl. Why would she just follow some stranger into their house? Did she know who I was? Did she hear of me, and know I wouldn't hurt her? What if I was a child molester?

I shrugged it off and continued my sketch. There was a knock on the door and it suddenly opened without my accord. Kim came in.

"Gabby! We lost the girl we were babysitting! She's like this tall and has black hair and-and, me and Jared got…distracted, but she's this tall and she's-"

"In my living room." I said, pointing to the couch where the little girl sat smiling at Kim.

"Claire! What the-"

"Kim! Don't yell at her! You're the one who lost her!" I accused, pointing a finger at Kim who just frowned in shame and grabbed the little girls hand. "Bye Claire." I said waving to the little girl and Kim lead her towards the door.

"Bye aunt Gabby." Claire called back through the door.

I closed the door after them and looked at my almost finished poster. Maybe I could post it around town anyway? Kim just came in here and ruined my fun and she didn't even apologize. Hell, she didn't even thank me for saving that little girl!

"Gabs, I'm home." Mike said as he walked in the door. "What's that for?" He asked as he sat next to me on the couch.

"Nothing." I said sighing as I closed my sketch book and put it on the coffee table.

"Oh…well, could you make me something to eat?" Mike asked lazily as he changed the channel.

"Yupp." I said, jumping up from the couch and all but running into the kitchen, my coffee finally kicking in.

I made some spaghetti, and set the table. I didn't even like spaghetti.

"Michael! Dinner!" I screamed as I made him plate and sat in front of my own. He wobbled into the kitchen a moment later.

He was on the phone.

"Whao are you talking to?" I asked nosily. I was always in everyones bussiness.

"Paul…..Oh, he wants me to ask you if you want to go out tonight?" Mike said as he sat down in front of his food.

"What? No!" I practically screamed. Just the thought of going out with Paul scared me. Imagine all the bad things he could do, and all the things he could hold against me! Mike turned back to the phone.

"She said yeah." He replied absentmindedly. I most certainly did not say yes!

"Mike don't you dare! I refuse to go out with him!" I screeched.

"Okay, I'll tell her. Okay, bye." Mike said while hanging up. "He said he'll pick you up at seven." he told me while shoving a forkful of noodles in his mouth.

"But it's six! What the hell is he thinking! Even if I was going out with him, and even if this was going to be a date, how could he think an hour is enough time to get ready!" I complained. I was not going on this date.

"Maybe he's just anxious to see you." Mike suggested. "And as of now you have fifty five minutes to get ready…you better hurry." Mike pointed out while picking up his plate and bringing it to the living room.

I sat there for a minute before making a very loud noise of protest and going upstairs. Stupid Paul asking me out…

What do you wear on a date with a guy you hate? An ugly sweater? A nun outfit?

I decided not to change. I mean, he already saw me in this earlier, and I didn't want him to think I recharged for him. Wait, what was I even doing? I wasn't going on a date with him! This wasn't happening!

I sat back on my bed, grabbing my unfinished book I started reading Monday, and finishing the next three chapters before Mike called my down because someone knocked.

I answered the door, a glare placed on my face. I was just going to tell him to go the hell away, and slam the door in his face. That plan was out the window as soon as I opened the door.

Paul was standing there. Holding flowers, in a pair of black jeans and a white button down shirt. He got dressed up. Aww. Wait, what? No! This was not right! The only reason I even thought of letting him in, was because he was holding a sunflower.

"What's that?" I asked hesitantly as I nodded towards the flower in his hands.

"Uh, it's a sunflower. I was going to get you roses, but Kim said these were your favorite." He explained, shoving the flower in front of me. I took it and he smiled. What the hell was going on here?

"Um…okay." I said, walking in my house and leaving the door open. This way I wasn't technically letting Paul in, but if he chose to follow, then who was I to complain?

He followed.

I set the flower in the clear, empty vase on the kitchen counter and turned to face Paul. I looked over his attire again and held up a finger.

"I'll be right back." I said and walked casually out of the kitchen but ran up the stairs and into my room. I began to rummage through the clothes there, settling on a white cotton sun dress. If Paul was dressed up, then I would have to be too.

I went back down stairs and meet Paul near the door, he had a bright smile on his face. It made my heart jump. Why was I having these reactions to Paul? I hated him. I still hated him. But hey, he brought me flowers! I mean, he's Paul! He doesn't do that. Maybe he really has changed like Kim said…

I noticed that he smiled now. Not smirked. His arrogant air was fading. I smiled back and stepped outside towards his car.

What the hell was I doing? What the hell is wrong with me!

A/N~ I promise that everything in this chapter happened for a reason! And yes, one of my reviewers knew exactly what happened! I was so shocked and happy! XD

I hope you liked this chapter, and the next one will be up soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I walked over to the car and hopped in. It was Jared's car.

"I don't have a car either, but I really want one." I said as I slide into the passenger seat. Paul smiled at me as he got into his seat.

"Yeah, I have a motorcycle, but Kim said you wouldn't go anywhere near it." He said chuckling lightly. I didn't know whether to be happy that he was asking Kim all these things about me, or creped out.

"I'm not one for moving quickly." I said, hopping he caught the double meaning in my words. He seemed to have, since he looked at me and smiled.

"Me either." He said, a smile, not a smirk like I would have expected, on his face. I had to control the urge to snort. Paul did nothing but move fast(With about every girl in school.)

I turned my attention away from him and to the window in front of me.

"So, I know your favorite flower, and color…but, what's your favorite food?" Paul asked casually as we picked up speed.

"Uh…cookies? Yeah, I guess I like cookies the best." I said, sighing lightly at the thought.

"One of my best friend's wives make the best cookies ever…I'll take you to see her sometime…" Paul said, did he just infer that we would be going on another date?, "What do you do for fun?"

"Um…nothing really…I like to draw…and dance, but I'm not good. And my uncle owns a diner, so when it gets really crowded I help him there…just taking orders and stuff, so that's fun." I babbled and had to cut myself off. Why was I telling him my whole life story?

"That's cool. So what-" HE started but I cut him off.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." I stated, turning to face him again. He just smiled goofily at me.

"I like asking questions. Besides, Sally picks sea shells by the sea shore." He said. That didn't even make since. What I said was a saying, and what he said was just a tongue twister.

"Technically, that's incorrect. Sally can't PICKS sea shells. She can pick out, she can pick up, but she cannot PICKS them." I told him matter of factly. What the hell was that little ramble about! He probably thinks I'm a giant nerd now. Not that I cared what he thinks….

Can you tell I babble when I'm nervous?

"I guesss you're right." He said with a chuckle as he moved his hand next to mine on the seat, so the backs of our hands were touching. I quickly pulled mine away and placed it in my lap. He frowned at the loss of contact.

"So where are we going?" I asked, realizing we were now leaving La Push and heading into Forks. I really hope this guys not a rapist. What if he drags me into the forest and-

"We're here now." He said, pulling into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant. I frowned. I was hoping we were going to someplace more…low key?

Paul got out of the truck, and I opened my car door before he could.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, stepping out.

"Absolutely." Paul said as he waited for me to walk next to him before we continued to the door.

"This place looks really expensive." I commented, hoping to throw him off, he just smiled.

"It's okay, get what ever you want." He said, opening the door for me.

"I think you need a reservation to get in." I said again, trying to talk him out of going in there. I didn't really like being at a fancy place. It was just so awkward. I mean, I'm a little girl from La Push, there is no need for me to be dining with forty year old rich folks.

"I made a reservation this morning." Paul said, ushering me through the door. I stayed put.

"Alright look, I don't want to go in there." I said honestly. He looked at me funny before letting the door fall shut and turning to face me.

"Why not?" He said frowning.

"Uh, look, why don't we just go somewhere else…?" I suggested. "I'll drive." I said smiling as I grabbed the keys out of his hands and ran back to the truck. Paul was right behind me.

"I don't understand you. I thought girls were supposed to like fancy restaurants?" He said, giving me an amused look as I started the car.

"Pft, maybe the girls you hang around, but us weirdo's don't really prefer it." I said, my voice light but my mind secretly dripping venom on the words. I regretted it as soon as I said it and Paul stayed silent for a while.

"So, where are you taking us?" Paul asked, seeing as we just reentered La Push. It was then that I wondered if Paul only took me to that fancy restaurant in Forks because no one we knew would be there. Was he embarrassed to be with me?

"Here." I said, making a turn that might have been illegal into the parking lot of a supermarket.

"What are we doing here?" Paul asked, completely confused.

"Come on!" I screamed, jumping out of the car. If it was Paul's plan to not be seen with me, I was going to make sure we were scene together. And if that wasn't his plan…then it'd just be fun embarrassing him.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Paul yelled, jumping out of the car and running behind me into the store. Okay, so he definitely wasn't trying to not draw attention to us…

"Okay, follow me." I said before weaving in and out of the isles, grabbing a bag of salad, three TV dinners(two for Paul, one for myself), and a box of cookies.

Paul looked at me like I was completely bonkers.

"Oh! I need more of these!" I said excitedly as I spotted the box of razors on one of the shelves.

"Oh no you don't! This is a date! You can't go buying stuff like that now!" Paul said, looking disapprovingly at me. I sighed and returned the box to the shelf.

"Fine.." I said grumpily.

"Oh…" Paul said, trailing off as he looked over and saw a case of toothpaste. "I actually need some of that…" He said sheepishly as he grabbed it and put it in the cart.

"Well if you can get tooth paste, then I'm getting my razors." I told him defiantly as I shoved the two boxes in the cart.

We made it to the register in record time and Paul paid for our stuff, not that I wouldn't have paid for my own.

"So where to now?" Paul asked as I started up the car once again and drove in the opposite direction.

"My favorite place in the world." I said sarcastically as I pulled up in front of my uncles small diner. I ran up to the door, grabbed the key from the flower pot beside the steps, and opened the door.

The diner closed a couple hours ago, so all the lights were out. I ran around, quickly flicking on all the lights, just incase a monster was lurking somewhere close by.

I brought the three TV diners into the kitchen and cooked them, as Paul took out the water bottles, cookies, and salad.

I placed the food on the table and we sat and ate. It wasn't awkward like I thought it would be. In fact, it was…nice.

I mean, not that I liked Paul or anything…not even a little bit. Although he was kind of cute and he changed a lot and- wait, what the hell am I thinking! This is freaking Paul we're talking about here! I do NOT talk to Paul, and I certainly do not go on dates with him.

I couldn't help listen to the little voice in the back of my head that said, you do now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After we ate, I locked up the diner, making sure that everything was just as we left it, and we got back into the car to go home, Paul driving this time.

When we pulled up outside of my house, I jumped out quickly, and to my surprise, Paul followed me to my door.

"Thanks for coming tonight." Paul said almost…shyly? Was it possible for him to be shy?

"Yup." I said, taking out my keys, knowing that most of my family was asleep by now.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow? Maybe we should meet up after words and work on the project." Paul said, though it seemed like just another excuse to see me again. This was not an 'aw' moment. It was more like a 'how dare you assume I like you' moment.

I looked at Paul, and he starred back. Was there a little green in his eyes? I think I could see it. Especially around the pupil. It was a nice green. Like a forest color green. A mix of green and brown, and black in the middle. He had nice eyes.

What the hell? Was I leaning in? I most certainly did just lean in. Paul leaned in too, but stopped when our noses were about to touch.

"Good night Gabby." He whispered, sending his peanut butter cookie breath over my face. His breath was so…warm?

What the hell was I thinking? I did not just lean into Paul! And I most certainly am not mad that he didn't kiss me! I needed to get my head straight.

I walked back into my house, completely angered with myself for even thinking of Paul that way. Something was seriously wrong with me lately. I sat down on the empty couch, turning on the history channel and zoning out for a minute.

The ringing of my phone made me come back to my senses.

"Hullo?" I answered sleepily. When did I get tired?

"Hey, uh, Gabs?" Embry asked. My tiredness was gone in a second at the sound of my crush's voice.

"Yeah?" I answered brightly.

"I know tomorrow's a Monday and all, but I was thinking maybe we could, maybe, go to get something to eat…together…as in a date?" Embry asked, pausing at awkward times. Now this was an 'aw' moment.

"Yes!" I blurted happily, feeling like a little girl…which technically, I was.

"Cool. I'll see you tomorrow Gabs." Embry said, a smile evident in his voice. HOW CUTE WAS HE!

There was no denying it, Embry Call was a sexy beast. And he was definitely something that would get my mind off of Paul.

Why was I up at five thirty in the morning you ask? Because I have an older brother, that's why.

"Hey gabs? Gabs? Gabs! Wake up munchkin! It's time to get up!" Mike screamed, while actually sitting on me. I mean, he literally SAT on me. Does this seem normal to you?

"It's five freaking thirty!" I screamed as I sat up and looked over at my pink and white 'Hello Kitty' alarm clock.

"Oh, well, sorry. My watch must be late." Mike said, standing up and walking out the door. "I made coffee!"

That was enough to make me get out of bed. I straightened out my grey Micky Mouse night gown before bounding down the steps and into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? Mike asked, actually considering taking the role of cook this time.

"I'll take some pancakes if you're offering." I said, smiling cheekily at him.

"Yeah…how about you eat the rest of my strawberry pop tart instead?" He said, placing down the half eaten pop tart in front of me. I shrugged and ate it while Mike made my coffee. I was usually very moody in the morning until I had my coffee. Something you learned if you were around me often enough.

"Thanks."

"We're leaving in…a half hour." Mike said, checking his watch. He did know that it was only six right?

"Why the hell are we leaving this early!" I screamed, jumping up and running towards the steps.

"We have to pick up Paul and the guys." HE called to me as I entered my room. I grabbed out a pair of black skinny jeans and threw them on, putting my brother's white 'Power Ranger' tee shirt on over it. It was long, stopping right under my butt, and went down to my elbows. It was my favorite shirt.

I quickly brushed my hair and ran back down the steps.

"We're stopping at Star Bucks and getting me coffee." I told Mike sternly, grabbing my black hoodie and leaving it unzipped as I slipped on my black converse and ran out to the car, Mike running after me, carrying my school bag with him. He handed me my bag and started the car.

I concentrated on the light pitter patter of rain on the windshield, and didn't even realize that Tyler had gotten into the car.

"Hey Gabs." Tyler said, smiling cheekily at me. I didn't know how my brother expected to pick up all these people and still get to school in time. Plus we had to get my coffee.

"Hey." I replied lamely.

Eric got in next, and we drove back into La Push to get Paul. Since my brother went to Forks high, we would have to get the coffee, and Paul, before heading to our school. Then my brother would have to drive all the way back to his school. This really didn't make any since.

"Hey Eric." I smiled as he slide in the back. I looked at the little space left that was meant for Paul and smirked. He would definitely not be fitting there.

We stopped in front of Paul's house, and he jumped into the car. He smiled brightly at me, and I just turned away. I couldn't possibly like Paul. It was physically possible. He was way too tall. Embry on the other hand…well, he was just as tall as Paul…but that doesn't mean anything!

"Hey Gabby." Paul said, slightly less happy after I turned away from him. I ignored him and told my brother what I wanted when we pulled up to the take out window at Star bucks.

We drove to school then, me getting out of the car before it completely stopped and running like wild away from Paul. At this point in my life, I didn't care what people thought of me. I mean, Paul was the only one I really cared about bothering me anyway.

I was actually anxious for Paul to make fun of me today. That would ensure that he hadn't changed for the better, and that I could never, ever have feelings for him. But as the day wore on, my hope was crushed. Paul didn't pick on me at all today. What the hell was wrong with the world?

I walked home by myself, needing to take the time to actually breathe and think about things. I got home with giddy excitement. I was going out with Embry soon!

I ran up the steps, throwing off my clothes and changing into a nice pair of black skinny jeans, and a white tank top. I placed a row of silver bangles on my wrist, and put on a silver necklace. I slipped on my silver flats and brushed my hair out so it was completely straight.

I actually put on some pink lip gloss and black mascara. I looked better then I normally did. Hell, I was dressed up. But what can I say? I've never been on a date before. And believe me, that thing with Paul last night was NOT a date. It was more like…a get together.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room where my brother was sitting on the couch. He whistled as I walked in.

"Oh shut up." I said, pushing him roughly, but smiling the whole time.

"You look nice gabs." He commented, flipping threw the TV channels. When someone knocked at the door I jumped up. I nearly ran to the door and threw it open.

It was Paul. What the hell was he doing here?

He was just starring at me, his eyes wide, I suddenly felt extremely self conscious.

"Paul? What are you doing here?" I asked, that seemed to snap him out of it.

"I-I, um, I brought you these cookies! I mean, uh, I'm here to practice for the project." He said, his voice sounding nervous. I took the box of cookies from him.

"WHat kind are they?" I asked suspiciously as I lifted the lid off the box.

"Sugar cookies. Your favorite." He proclaimed with a smile. I felt a smile itching at my lips but pushed it back.

"Well, thanks." I said, putting the box on the table next to the door and turning back to face Paul.

"You didn't have to get all dressed up for me, you know." Paul said, not wearing the signature smirk that would have made this so much easier to say.

Just as I was about to explain how I wasn't dressed up for him, Embry pulled up in front of my house….on his motorcycle. I frowned, knowing I would probably have to ride it.

"Actually, I have a date tonight. But, uh," I said, god did he look heart broken or what? "We can work on the project tomorrow." I told him as I walked over to where Embry was standing. Paul nodded dumbly, his mouth open. He looked to be thinking of some horrifying thought. Why was he being so weird about this.

Then Paul ran into the woods. Okay then.

"Hey." Embry said as I walked next to him where he sat on his motorcycle.

"Hi." I said back, having to force a smile onto my lips. Why did this feel so wrong.

"I brought you these." Embry said, handing me a big handful of roses. I didn't like roses. Paul knew I didn't like roses. Paul got me sun flowers….

"Thanks so much." I exclaimed, taking the flowers from him and running them back inside the house.

"Hop on." He said as I came back out. I did as he asked, not wanting to be the annoying scaredy cat on our first date. Paul knew I didn't like to ride motorcycles…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16~

It seemed that everything that happened that night, couldn't compare to the night before. It was nerve racking really. When the thing, or something, that you don't want, turns out to be what you would prefer.

Embry took me to a fancy restaurant, somewhere I didn't really want to go. The worst part about the whole restaurant was that they didn't even have cookies!

By the time I got home, I was questioning why I ever liked Embry in the first place. That's when I realized that he was the only person who was ever really nice to me.

When we got to my door, Embry leaned down, and kissed me, ever so gently, on the lips. It was a nice kiss. One that was appropriate for a first date. But it was still, my first ever, kiss. Why was I so hurt that Embry stole my first kiss from me? I mean, it was my first REAL kiss. And now it was gone. Simply gone. I was a little upset about it. Then again, who better to have my first kiss with then Embry? He was the nice one. The one who noticed me before my life became hectic. In all honesty, Paul never showed an interest in me until Embry started showing up. Was it possible that he was just being nice to me to spite Embry? To prove that he was better then Embry?

How come Embry turns out to be the better guy in this situation?

Then again, Paul didn't steal my first kiss…Why were my thoughts so bitter lately?

"Paul called. Twice." Mike said as I walked in the door. He called?

I walked over to the phone and held it to my ear, listening intently to the message.

"Hey Gabby….it's Paul. Uh, hey. I, uh…how are you? How was your night? I hope you like the cookies I brought. My friend's wife made them for you when I told her about you. Her name is Emily. I think you meet her the other night at the bon fire. Uh, anyway, call me when you get this message. Bye."

The message was longer then I would have expected, and I listened intently, waiting for the next one.

"Hey Gabs, It's me Paul. Again. Is it okay to call you Gabs? I hope so. Um, anyway, I forgot to ask you if you wanted to work on our project at Emily's tomorrow? She said she would be happy if we did. Um…did you like the cookies? Did you eat them yet? I promise they're not poisoned or anything. Um…oh! Kim's here, and she says hi…and uh, Jared told me to tell you that you should come to Emily's next time with Kim." He paused for a minute and I heard Jared scream 'I did not!' in the back round. "Um, anyway. Call me when you get this message…if you ever get this message….bye."

The dial tone at the end of the messages made my heart sink. Was it possible that I was beginning to like the sound of Paul's voice?

I shook the thought out of my mind, grabbing the box of cookies and the phone and going to my room. I changed into my Tinker bell tank top and matching pajama shorts before cuddling back into my bed. I opened the box of cookies, sticking one in my mouth while I dialed Paul's number.

"Gabs?" Paul's voice sounding anxious.

"Hey, I love the cookies." I said instantly, not really thinking about it. "Tell Emily I said thanks." I told him, and a moment later heard a woman scream 'Thanks' in the back round. I giggled slightly.

"So, uh, how was your date with Embry?" He asked, sounding a little suspicious.

"It was…okay I guess." I said numbly, trying not to think about it.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked, sounding anxious again.

"I mean, it was a little…not my sort of thing, you know?" I said honestly. Why lie to Paul?

"So…was our date your sort of thing?" Paul pressed.

"That wasn't a date Paul. It was just a…." I sighed. "Yes, our date was my sort of thing." I said, a little less reluctantly then I would have hoped. I was going soft. I mean, I just told Paul I liked our date.

"Good." He said, and I could almost hear the smile in his voice. "SO tomorrow we're working on our project right? Over Emily's house?" He asked, the anxious hint back in his voice.

"Yup." I said, popping on the P. "Okay, well, I got to go now Paul. Bye." I said, waiting for his response. Was it weird if I was waiting for him to tell me not to go?

"Okay, well, bye. I'll see you tonight." Paul said.

"What?"

"What?" Paul said back sheepishly.

"You said 'I'll see you tonight?'' I quoted.

"Oh, well I meant tomorrow." He recovered quickly. "Bye Gabby." He said before hanging up. I frowned while I put the phone down and picked the cookies back up.

When I finished off the entire box, I walked over to my window, placing the box on the sill.

Outside, a large flash of silver caught my eye.

Must have just been the moon…

God, I hope that was the freaking moon!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Woah! Gabs! What are you wearing?" Kim's voice assaulted me. I rolled over in my bed, where I was sleeping, and faced her. It was seven AM….school didn't start for an hour.

"Kim? Uh, hi? Um…are you okay?" I asked as she began to rummage through my closet.

"Of course I am silly goose. I'm just trying to find you something decent to wear for tonight." Kim explained, making me sit up lazily in my bed. "You're wearing Tinker Bell right now." She explained again when I didn't comment.

"I know. It's called Pajamas sweetty." I laughed, pulling myself out of bed and putting my white blond hair into a pony tale and leaving a few strands down in front of my blue eyes.

"Yeah, but you're meeting EVERYONE tonight!" Kim exclaimed, finally finding me something suitable to wear.

"I am?" I asked, my voice becoming disbelieving. I raised one brow.

"Yes! Paul said that you're coming to Emily's tonight. EVERYONE will be at Emily's." Kim took the time to say as she dug through my jewelry box.

"No, no, no. I'm going to Emily's with Paul to work on a PROJECT. You know, so I could actually get an A." I stated, saying things slowly, as if she was a child.

"Psh, who told you that sack of bull? Believe me sweet heart, Jared tried the same thing on me. And you know what I wore? Jeans and a tee shirt!" Kim exclaimed, slamming my closet door shut. I winced. What was so bad about jeans and a tee shirt? It's what I planned on wearing.

"I'd rather wear jeans then that." I told her, pointing to the black mini skirt, and white tank top in her hands.

"It's perfect!" She complained, shoving the outfit at me. I took it softly, smoothing out the small wrinkles on the top.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, it's just Emily's house. I've meet her before, and I don't think she'll judge me by my clothes. Besides, if I wear this, then I'll be cold all day!" I said, stomping my foot childishly to make my point.

"Don't you stomp your foot at me Gabriel Marie! Now, go get dressed! I can't wait to see you! Ekk! And if you do get cold, what's a better excuse for you to be close to Paul? He's so warm!" Kim gushed, pushing me into the bathroom.

"Paul? What about Embry?" I questioned as she slammed the door in my face and told me to hurry up. "I look like a freak!" I exclaimed, throwing open the door and walking out.

"You always look like a freak Gabs. That's why I love you. But seriously, you look hot!" Kim squealed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Kim! I don't want to look 'hot' I want to look normal!" I groaned, ready to pull off the outfit.

"Don't you dare take that outfit off!" Kim screamed, pointing a childish finger at me. I rolled my eyes, causing her to giggle slightly, "I love it! Here, put this on, and this, and…this!" She said, handing me a small silver necklace, a silver bracelet, and a pair of silver flats. "And by the way Gabs, you will NEVER look normal." Kim said with a small laugh. I smiled widely back, letting out a few giggles myself as I mock glared at her.

"You owe me coffee Kimberly Anne." I retorted, using her full name and marching out of the room.

"Oh Gabby, when will you learn? Of course we're going to Starbucks first!" Kimmy exclaimed, grabbing my arm and pulling my out the door.

"Wah! Wait, I need a jacket!" I whined, pulling away from Kim and running into the house, grabbing a jacket off the couch and running back out.

"Come on Gabs!" Kim urged as she climbed into the passenger seat of Jared's car. Was he out here waiting for us all this time?…Freak…

"Coming!" I called, running up and jumping into the back of the truck, trying to at like it didn't bother me that we were with the guy who used to bully me.

"Hey Gabby." Jared grinned from the front seat. In case you don't realize how extremely awkward and scary this is, let me explain something to you, I almost just peed my pants. What the hell kind of smile was that? He obviously knew something that I didn't. What the hell were these people hiding from me? Besides, Jared just freaking made Kim cry not long ago.

"Jared." I nodded curtly, turning to face the window.

"Hey Gabs." I jumped at the sound of his voice. How the hell did he even get here?

I swiveled my head around to look Paul in the eye. He was smiling.

"Uh, hi Paul." His smile widened at the sound of his name. Can you say creeper? Go ahead, say it.

"You look very nice today." He commented, and I could feel my ears start to tingle.

"Oh, well, Kim dressed me." I babbled, fidgeting unconsciously with the hem of my skirt.

"Are you okay? You look a little…uncomfortable…?" Paul stated the obvious. I wanted to smack my palm across his fore head. I actually had to restrain myself. No freaking shit I was uncomfortable. I was sitting in the back of a car with my two bullies, where we were going to school, where people would see us together! This was not something I ever wanted to happen.

I wasn't those girls from the movies that were nerds, but then they take their glasses off and become hot. I didn't want the schools most popular guy to notice me. I didn't want to be swept off my feet like Cinderella, or be taken off into the sunset. So no freaking shit I was freaking uncomfortable you half wit. Of course I couldn't say that though.

"Mhm." Was my oh, so, clever retort.

"Well, why are you uncomfortable?" He pressed, turning to stare me full force in the eye. Now he has a starring problem. That's just rude.

I was saved from answering the question as Jared pulled to a stop in front of the Starbucks drive through.

"Okay, well Gabby will need three, large coffees with cream and sugar. Uh…I'll take a small, regular coffee, and what ever you guys want." Kim informed, turning to smile at me. Jared looked at me uneasily, like he didn't believe that I would drink that much coffee. Or maybe he thought I just didn't need it. Despite the fact, he bought them for me anyway, and I drank all three of them before we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Now I know why you're always so hyper Gabby." Jared commented as he parked the car. What the hell? He was talking like we were best friends that spent so much time together.

` Would he use my coffee drinking against me? Make a nasty rumor about how much my intake of coffee was? Was I being way too self conscious here?

I just nodded as we all slide out of the car, me trying to be a whole lot less noticeable then the rest of them.

"Bye Kim." I mumbled as I speed walked ahead of them towards the building. My attempts to depart from the group was shot down when I realized that Paul was walking at a casual pace beside me. Damn my short legs…

"What class do you have first?" Paul asked as the many people in the parking lot literally stopped to look at us.

"Um, today I have to go to the auditorium to audition." I said meekly, I could feel myself blushing.

"Me too." He smiled.

"You sing?" I questioned, quirking a brow. That was hard to believe.

"No. But I'm coming anyway." He said with a low chuckle.

"Why?" I pressed.

"To support you, of course." he retorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I shivered slightly, and to my great mortification, it wasn't from the cold.

"Are you cold?" Paul asked, not waiting for a response before he flung his, incredibly warm arm, over my shoulders. I could feel my cheeks turn red as some of the people around us audibly gasped. Why the hell was Paul toying with my emotions like this? And why was I letting him?

"Mrs. Carter! Finally, we've been waiting for you. You're next." The music teacher, Ms. Rowena, called as soon as I opened the auditorium door. I quickly walked towards her, and out from under Paul's arm. What was I to him? Just another girl? Did I mean anything at all? Was he just playing with my heart? How come my mind agrees with the latter?

"Sorry Rowena. I can sing now?" I asked as I walked up on stage. I was incredibly scared, especially since Paul was here to tease me.

"Yes, yes. I have a feeling you and Rika will be the finalist. So you two can pair up and sing for the show. But, to make it fair, yes, you must audition." She explained, handing me my microphone. I didn't know Rika, but I've heard of her.

"Okay." I nodded curtly, taking the microphone and focusing on the music that started to play behind me.

(A/N~The song is called Decode by Paramore. It goes great with the situation, and is a great song so you should listen to it!)

I squeezed my eyes shut before I started to sing.

How can I decide what's right when you're clouding up my mind I can't win your losing fight all the time How can I ever own what's mine when you're always taking sides But you won't take away my pride, no not this time Not this time.

How did we get here When I used to know you so well But how did we get here 

I think I know The truth is hiding in your eyes and its hanging on your tongue Just boiling in my blood but you think that I cant see What kind of man that you are, if you're a man at all Well I will figure this one out on my own I'm screaming I love you so 

My thoughts you can't decode How did we get here when I used to know you so well But how did we get here I think I know Do you see what we've done We're gonna make such fools of ourselves Do you see what we've done We're gonna make such fools of ourselves How did we get here when I used to know you so well But how did we get here I think I know There is something I see in you It might kill me I want it to be true

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to stare out at the very few faces in the seats surrounding me. My eyes caught Paul's and I blushed and looked away quickly.

"Whoo! Very good Ms. Carter. It's settled then, you and Rika will be paired up. I already explained this to her, but just to let you know, you and her will have to work together on this to come up with a song to sing together. Although, I do suggest you singing the lead." Ms. Rowena said quietly to me as I walked off the stage and handed her the mic.

"Thanks. So, um, where do I find Rika?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I know her. I'll introduce you." Paul's all too chipper voice sounded from behind me.

I turned with a blush to face him. "Okay." I nodded, following him out of the auditorium.

"You were great by the way. I didn't know you sang." Paul commented as we walked towards the history room.

"Well, uh, yeah, I do. And, uh, okay, bye." I said hastily as I entered the History room.

"You." I tall blond said, coming towards me and pointing a finger in my direction.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, feeling myself retreating back into my shell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with MY Paul?" She accused, getting a little too close to me.

"Um, nothing. Me and Paul? No, no, no. I don't, I don't like him." I defended. Why did I feel like I was lying?

"Oh, don't even try it you little freak. I saw you all over him this morning." She deadpanned. Anger was erupting through me. I pushed it down and focused on the completely embarrassing feeling that I was having as people flooded into the room and took their seats.

"I wasn't." I retorted, shaking my head vigorously. In those few seconds, four things happened.

First, that blond bitch slapped me.

Second, Kim and Jared came into the class.

Third, tears reached my eyes.

Forth, I punched that bitch in the face.

* * *

**A/N~ If you are extremely proud of Gabby, raise your hand! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Holy shit." I heard Jared mutter quietly.

"Gabby?" Kim's voice sounded worried. The girl I just punched in the face was now a good foot away from me, starring at me with wide eyes and holding her nose.

"It didn't hurt that much." I said irritably as I walked towards Kim, grabbed her hand, and dragged us both out of the classroom.

"I can't believe you just did that." Kim sounded astounded as we walked down the hall towards her locker slowly. It was quiet in the halls, and I thanked the dear Lord that the History teacher still wasn't in the room when I punched that girl.

"Me either." I supplied as I quickly wound Kim's number into her lock, pulling open her locker, and taking a piece of the Hershey's bar she kept in there in case of emergencies like this.

Maybe it was because I drank too much coffee this morning, maybe it was because my life was so weird lately, maybe it was because I was getting a soft spot for Paul, and maybe it was because I was about to admit that I was starting to kinda sort maybe, like Paul, just a tiny bit, but what ever the reason, I just used physical violence.

Yes, I said it. I like Paul. But that doesn't explain it right. I like THIS Paul. The Paul who doesn't say mean things, or make fun of me. The Paul that never smirks and defends me. Whether this is all just a sick joke or not, I was falling for my worst night mare. Or at least the new him.

It didn't matter to me at that moment if Paul was just playing with my heart, it didn't matter if I was being treated like a toy, because I honestly didn't care anymore.

You know when you get a small crush on some guy, but you don't act on it because they're wrong for you. Despite if your family will approve, or your friends, you still like this guy?

Well, it was kind of like that. Despite what ever my head was telling me, that Paul was bad, evil, horrible, my heart was yelling at me to forgive and forget. Not that I could ever do that.

Paul DID do all that stuff to me, he DID hurt me. It's not something that I could forget. But the thing was, that I didn't care any more. I didn't care what the hell he did back then. He was so different now.

The way he looked at me. Can you imagine a mother looking at a new born child? That's the look he gave me. It was like I was his world. Like I changed his life, but for the better. Everything was different now.

"Kim?" I asked quietly. We were both sitting down on the cold, tile floors in the hall way out side of her locker. Helping ourselves to some of the chocolate that she stowed in there.

"Yeah Gabs?" Kim asked, sounding kind of worried. I sighed, leaning back against the cold, hard, door of her locker.

"I think I like Paul…?" It came out as more of a question, but the giant smile that lit her face could only express how happy she was. She literally squealed.

"Oh my God! Gabby! This is big! You like PAUL! Paul and Gabby, sitting in a tree-" She was cut off by my hand covering her mouth, her muffled giggles filled the air. I giggled too, feeling like such a little school girl.

What can I say? I had a crush. Not that I would ever, in a million years, act on that crush, or the person the crush was on even liked me back, but still, it was a crush.

"It's not that big of a deal though Kim." I said, completely serious now. I didn't want her going and telling Jared about my crush, and then Paul some how finding out. "It's just kind of a little ity bity, tiny crush…sort of. Besides, he's Paul. I mean, yeah he's been acting a little…different lately…" I said, trying to find a word to describe his current creepiness, "But it's still Paul. I mean, I've hated the guy since Kindergarten!" I exclaimed.

Kim sighed in aggravation, causing me to chew on my bottom lip. "Gabs, you don't get it do you? Paul is different now. He's…changed. But in a good way!" Kim defended, using her strict voice. She seemed to think about something for a minute before lowering her voice to a very soft whisper, "He told Jared he loves you." She uttered, her eyes shining with excitement.

"He probably just wants to get in my pants." Was my automatic reply. I apparently said that a little too quickly, for Kim immediately had a devilish grin across her face.

"No, this is different Gabby." Kim reassured. I didn't know what to make of it. I mean, this was Paul we're talking about here. Bad ass, bully, arrogant, selfish, Paul. The guy I hate.

The guy who knows my favorite flower, and that I like cookies. The guy who cancels reservations, and goes to cheap restaurants because I want to. The guy who lets me buy razors on a date. Yes, this was Paul we're talking about here. But which Paul was it? The old Paul, or the new Paul?

The loud ringing of the bell brought me out of my thoughts.

"Come on Gabs." Kim said, pulling my up from the floor. I brushed the invisible dirt off of my skirt and tank top before taking Kim's outstretched hand and letting her drag me toward the lunch room.


	19. chapter 19

A/N~ So I'm currently writing from my schools computer. Why you ask?

BECAUSE MY COMPUTER CRASHED ALONG WITH THE NEXT FIVE CHAPTERS! BYE BYE NEXT FIVE CHAPTERS!...In other notes, I'm very sorry but I will not be able to update for another day or two…or maybe later today if my friend wants to be nice and let me borrow her computer! Hint, hint!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N~ SO I fixed my computer! YAY! I'm beyond happy! Okay, so this was originally a lot longer, but since I rewrote it….not so much XD I hope you like it anyway!

"GABBY!" Paul's voice boomed over the lunch room. My head shot up to the doors he just entered, the forkful of green beans that was raised half way to my mouth was dropped.

I could hear Kim giggling, and the obnoxious whispers of everyone around us as he charged towards me. When he reached me, he pulled me into a tight hug, causing the murmurs around us to go into hysterics.

"Are you alright?" He asked, pulling back and placing a blazing hand on each side of my face, turning it everyway and finally examining the small red mark on my left cheek.

"She was until you touched her." Jared commented, noticing how my breathing hitched when Paul touched me. Paul scowled at Jared as he took the seat across from Kim, and I simply wiggled out of his grip to take the seat next to Kim.

I picked up my sandwich, taking a small bite while Paul sat down across from me.

Paul sat…and stared at me…while I was eating…How uncomfortable?

I was starting to feel incredibly self conscious as I took another bite. I picked up the other half of my sandwich and held it out to him.

"Want it?" I questioned, tilting my head towards the turkey on rye.

"No, you eat it. You need it. You're too thin." He said, looking me up and down.

"A week ago I was fat enough to break the floor." I said under m breath. Okay, so it was a low blow, but I didn't even realize I said it before it was out of my mouth. What can I say? Reflex.

I glanced up from under my eyelashes, making eye contact with Paul's hurt and repulsed face. Was he repulsed that I brought it up, or that he actually did that?

"Gabs…." Kim whispered, giving me a look like she was kind of glad I was standing up for myself, yet she was slightly shocked that I sunk that low.

"I-Um, Sorry, I didn't mean…" I trailed off, picking my head up to look at him fully.

"No, it's okay. You can tell me anything." Paul said, looking a little like he was trying to contain himself. I noticed his hands shaking slightly as they gripped the table.

"Yeah, but still. I didn't mean it." I told him, almost pleading for him to smile again. A small one graced his lips as he stood from the table.

"No, Gabs, it's fine, really. Uh, I'll meet you guys in the parking lot after school? We're still working on the project at Emily's right Gabs?" Paul asked, him being the pleading one now.

I wanted to say, 'Duh, it's due tomorrow, when else are we going to do it?' But I figured that I was mean enough for the day. Hell, I was mean enough for the week.

"Yup." I replied, popping lightly on the P.

After school, I found Kim waiting for me in the schools parking lot. I walked up to her, feeling slightly embarrassed about the whole 'being mean to Paul the guy I secretly like' thing.

"Ready to go?" Kim asked as I reached her.

"As I'll ever be." I sighed happily, climbing into the back of Jared's pick up truck. I've been doing that a lot lately. Why did that sound so dirty? Climbing into the back of Jared's pick up truck where we proceeded to…okay, that's enough…ew. Is it possible to disgust yourself?

"Hey Gabs." Paul and Jared greeted in unison while me and Kim buckled our seat belts. I smiled at them. Okay, so I don't exactly like Jared, but he was dating Kim now…plus he was the Paul's best friend….so it was best to be nice right?

"Nervous?" Kim asked in a whisper after a minute of driving.

I was about to scoff in her face, maybe even laugh a little, and ask, 'Of what?' until I realized what she was talking about. There was something to be nervous about. Ten somethings to be exact. All standing outside of this one little red brick house, as if they were just waiting for us to show up.

"Sam." Jared said curtly, nodding at the biggest guy there who smiled warmly at me as I got out of the car. Paul was behind me in a second, carefully guiding me towards the giant, and I mean giant, man.

"Hey, Gabby right? I'm Sam." He told me, holding out his hand. I took it, though I normally wouldn't touch someone I didn't really know.

"Hi." I smiled meekly.

"Hey Gabs." Embry smiled hugely at me, coming over and hugging me. A growling was heard and I looked around quickly in search for a dog. I found none. I was really hoping for a dog to come lolling over and releasing some of this tension.

"Gabby, this is Jake, Embry, Quill, Claire, Emily, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Leah." Paul introduced, pointing out each of the people as he spoke, though I knew a few of them.

"Shalom." I said, giving a small salute in their direction. The extremely tall girl, woman, lady, uh…Leah, just smirked fondly at me.

"I like her." Commented one of the younger boys quietly, shaking their head in approval towards the other two younger boys.

Talk about awkward.

"So, uh, about this project." Paul started casually, leading the way into the house.

I silently thanked Kim for making me wear this once absurd outfit. It would have been all the more embarrassing if I would have been wearing jeans and a tee. I felt like I was on display, like I was being judged and analyzed for a flaw or some tell tale reason why I was chosen for something.

"So are you almost done memorizing your lines?" I asked lightly as we took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I know them all. Do you?" He asked. If he knew them all then why were we here practicing?

In all honestly, I barely knew the lines, but hell, if Paul knew them, I wasn't going to admit that I didn't.

"Yeah." I shrugged one shoulder simply.

"Paul! We're going…out!" Jared called loudly from the living room before the sound of pounding feet lead out of the house. The entire house was silent. The only sound was Kim and Emily playing quietly with Claire.

"So, if you don't need to study the lines any more…wanna take a walk?" Paul looked hopeful. I stood, nodding hesitantly as I followed him out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

He turned to me to smile brightly. "Anywhere you want I guess." I said, scratching the back of his head and looking nervous.

"Uh, it doesn't matter to me." I commented, hoping I wouldn't be stuck with having to pick our destination.

"Oh…the beach then?" He asked. I nodded, focusing on not tripping over my feet and ruining the moment. "Can I tell you something?" Paul blurted, sounding extremely anxious.

"Mhm."

"I-eh, it's about me. And Jared too. Well, everyone at Emily's house really-"

"Kim too?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah…she….knows about it already."

"So there is a La Push gang?" I asked, one of my eye brows unconsciously rising.

He laughed shortly. "Not…exactly. I-uh, God, I don't even know how to say this." He said through clenched teeth, grabbing his head in frustration. He started shaking slightly.

"Hey, it's okay. Just say it." I offered, placing my hand on his arm and leaving it there longer then I should have. I felt myself blush before I let go of him and smiled slightly.

"I'm a wolf."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I'm a wolf." Paul stated, as if it was a disease.

I could feel me throat constrict strangely, my chest tightened, and my eyes filled with a little water. Oh, yeah, all this was happening because I was cracking up laughing.

"This isn't a joke Gabriel!" Paul added, anger lacing his voice. I immediately stopped laughing. This guy was freaking delusional. Oh God, I was out by the woods all alone with a crazy guy…and it was starting to get dark out.

"Paul….?" I started, not really knowing what I was going to ask.

"You know the legends." It was more then a statement then a question, but I answered anyway.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, it's, I'm true. The wolves I mean. The-uh, ancestors, or wait, um, yeah. The ancestors being…eh, wolves? It's real." He stated. I unconsciously raised an eyebrow.

"Paul…maybe we should just go back to Emily's now." I suggested. "Or the hospital." I added under my breath.

"You don't believe me." He realized, his teeth clenched as he started shaking more then normal.

"No, no, I do." I lied, trying to calm him down.

"Come on." He insisted, grabbing hold of my upper arm almost gently and dragging me towards the forest.

"No, Paul, what? Stop!" I screeched, now wishing we weren't alone.

"I'm going to show you. After all, seeing is believing right?" He laughed darkly, his shaking becoming faster.

"Paul, stop, bring me back to Emily's." I ordered. Oh God, what if he raped me? I would never be able to live that down.

"No Gabs, you need to see this." Paul stated roughly.

I could feel myself go into hyper panic mode. Oh my lord. You know the feeling when you're lying in bed after watching a terrifying movie, and its so dark and you just know something's out there coming to get you? That's how I felt at this very moment. Only worse.

"Paul! Stop I'm scared! Let me go! PAUL!" I screeched, my voice cracking, I could feel the tears starting to well up. Paul stopped instantly, turning to look at me with hurt eyes.

"Shhh, no Gabs, it's okay, don't be scared." He soothed, patting my head softly and pulling me into a hug. My breathing became heavier as I wiggled out of his grip. I was aware of my slightly shaking form. I was so scared.

"Take me back to Emily's. To Kim. I-I don't want to be out here anymore." I whispered, looking around the almost completely dark forest Paul had dragged me into. If worse came to worse, I wouldn't know how to find my way out.

"Okay." Paul answered, nodding anxiously as he started walking out of the forest. I sighed, following him, ignoring the look of regret and self loathing that was on his face.

"Hey Gabs, you alright?" Embry called from where he was sitting on the front porch talking to some of the other guys as me and Paul approached.

Did I really look as bad as I felt? Pale, shaking, disheveled?

"I'm fine." I answered, my voice not really helping my case.

"Are you sure?" Embry pressed, standing up and walking towards us.

"She said she was fine." Paul almost growled out.

"Well she obviously isn't." Embry snapped back.

"What do you know?" Paul almost screamed, causing the people in the house to poke their heads out the windows and door.

"I know her better then you do!" Embry retorted, coming closer to Paul. I back away from the scene, not really knowing what to do or say, and just following my instincts by backing up.

"Yeah, well I cared about her first!" Paul accused, pointing his finger at Embry's chest.

"Well I kissed her first!" Embry shouted. It seemed like time stopped. Paul's eyes narrowed, Embry's eyes bulged as he realized what he just said, and the people around us were….dangerously silent.

"What?" Paul screeched, his whole body shaking crazily. Oh God, he's going to pass out or something. He's going to die!

"Nothing, nothing. Dude, calm down, I was lying, you're going to hurt her." Embry said quickly, but it was too late. In that instant, Embry lunged at me, shielding me from the explosion, Sam started screaming commands, and where Paul was once standing, stood a giant, grey wolf.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22~ (First sentence belongs to Megs was here. Thanks so much XD)

You know, for some strange reason, grey has always been my favorite color. But now, looking onto the horse sized wolf in front of me, I take it back.

"Shhh, Gabs, it's okay." Embry soothed, making me snap my gaze away from Paul. Was that me who screamed? Why was I breathing so heavily?

"No, no, no, no, no." I grabbed my head, blinking my eyes shut hard. This was just another night mare. Besides, what would ever posses me to have the urge to go PET the now growling beast that looked like he was about to kill Embry?

"Embry, get the hell away from her and into the woods." Jared ordered, coming to stand on my other side. I jumped as his hand made contact with my shoulder. Holy shit these guys just found out there best friend was a freaking wolf, how are they not freaking the hell out right now.

"Are you serious? I'm not going out there! Paul's gonna kill me! I'm staying right here where he can't attack me!" Embry explained, nervousness laced in his voice. I might have been seeing things, but did Embry seriously just hide behind ME? I was the short one!

I quickly moved to hid behind Jared, Embry followed.

Jared mumbled some possibly profane words towards Embry under his breath before glancing at me. No doubt I looked like a ghost. My whole body felt cold and tingly. My throat was starting to close up, and it felt like there was slime covering my insides. My stomach formed a hard not, and I'm surprised I didn't throw up yet.

Holy mother, I was having a panic attack.

"Gabs, calm down. Listen, I need you to tell Paul to stop okay?" Embry asked, not taking his wide eyes away from the giant wolf. He sounded so young, like he was scared. Hell, at least Embry was acting slightly normal. Isn't that supposed to be the reaction you have when you find out someone's a wolf? Why weren't the others bringing their pitch forks and riffles?

"What!" I screeched, finding my voice for the first time. Yeah Gabs, lets get 5'1 you out there to go tell the GIANT wolf to stop trying to kill people.

"Just… look at him and tell him not to hurt me." Embry whimpered, turning to give me a sad look. Paul growled loudly again, yet I refused to look at him. I was already about to hyperventilate, I didn't need a heart attack.

"P-Paul, you, uh, st-stop iit, right n-nn-now!" I screamed at him, pointing my finger in his direction but not looking at him. I heard a few whimpers, and when I finally bucked up the courage to look over, all I saw was a grey flash disappearing into the woods.

"Do you think she's dead?" Jared's voice asked. I sat up slowly, not really trusting myself, I blinked away the shots of light that blocked my vision. I was laying in Emily's guest bed. I must have passed out…

"Gabby, what you saw-" Kim's voice started, but I cut her off.

"Was a dream." I stated, matter of factly.

"What? Gabs, no, it wasn-" Kim started again, her voice soft.

"Kim." I snapped, giving her a warning glance. Why couldn't she just let me be. This was a dream. It was a dream. A dream.

"Gabs! Where the hell are you going?" Kim flipped out as I stood from the bed.

"Home." I stated. Down stairs there was an uproar of screaming, but it soon died down as I made my way to the steps.

I entered Emily's kitchen, and for an odd reason, nothing was being cooked. Emily was no where in sight, but all the guys sat around the table, all staring at me. That's when it hit me. I now knew why they didn't freak out earlier. They were all the same. The same skin, hair, muscles, height, tattoos. They were all wolves. My breathing hitched.

"I won't tell anyone." I explained, pushing all the shakiness out of my voice.

"Gabs." Paul shot up out of his seat, causing my heart to stop and me to stumble backwards foolishly. I hadn't even noticed him there.

"Don't call me that." I told him, ignoring that pained look on his face as I all but flew out of the kitchen. In the living room, my eyes landed on the couch where Embry was laying. His left arm was broken, along with his left leg. There were some huge gashes all over his body, but they weren't bleeddng anymore. My eyes widened as I looked at him. He didn't say anything, he just starred back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before I ran out the door. I couldn't risk staying and having one of them catch up to me.

They were monsters. All of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-

When I left, I didn't realize it was this dark out. It had to be at least ten at night.

"Honey? Is that you?" My mom asked as I walked into the house, trying not to slam the door or make any creaking noises.

"Yeah." I replied, my voice hoarse.

"Where were you?" She questioned as I walked into the living room. She was standing against the wall, her eyes wide. She looked so…anxious.

"I was at Kim's house. Sorry, I know I should have called." I said, making my way towards the stairs.

"That's not the point Gabby. You're never home anymore." My mom snapped, making me stop mid-step.

"I said I'm sorry okay? I just want to go to bed alright?" I retorted.

"No! No, it's not alright Gabriel! We need to talk about this!"

"What? Do you want to have a heart to heart or something? Isn't that what Mike's for? I mean Jesus, I haven't seen you in freaking DAYS! You're never here when I need you and now suddenly you want to TALK?" I nearly shouted, feeling the days events crashing down on me. It felt like this was all out of a Full House episode. Like this was a Soap Opera. It just wasn't real. This had to be a bad dream.

"You can talk to me when ever you need me!" My mother insisted.

"No, mom. I can't. You're never here!" I accused.

"I'm your mother and I'm trying to support you! Sorry if I can't be here twenty four seven for your person service!" She defended. Was she serious? I wasn't asking her to be here all the time, I just wanted her here SOME of the time.

"Good night." I yelled as I stormed up the steps. Today was just not my day. It was time to go to sleep, and for this nightmare to end. I never wanted Paul to bully me more at this moment then ever.

* * *

"Uh…actually I was…um, yah okay, I guess I could. When do you need me?" I asked throught the phone to my uncle who was chattering anxiously on the other end. The call had woken me up, and at ten in the morning, I wasn't too happy.

"Do you mind coming now? I'm sorry, we're just really busy, and I could really use your help down here at the diner." He explained. I sighed.

"Yeah, sure I'll be there in five minutes." I told him before hanging up and running over to my closet. I didn't plan on getting out of bed today, but helping out at my uncles dinner was always something I enjoyed doing. They got a lot of people from all over in the diner, which meant there were some people who were even more different then me.

"Mike! I'm going to the diner! I'll be back later!" I called as I walked down the steps, my simply jean shorts tied in place by a belt, and my over sized, blue sweatshirt falling loosely over my body.

I stepped outside, relishing in the, for once, warm air.

I sped walked to my car and hopped in, blasting my music and not paying much attention to anything but the road. As I pulled into the parking lot of the diner, I hardly took any notice of the loud voices inside. My uncle was right, this place was crowded.

I froze as I stepped inside, along with everyone else. They all starred, they were all silent. Was it too late to run?

Paul stood from his seat, turning away from his friends. Holy fruit loops. He brought ALL his friends.

Did he really remember what I said about me having to work when it was busy?

Was he here to yell at me for skipping school today and leaving him to do the Romeo and Juliet project all alone?

"Gabs…" Paul started, walking towards me slowly.

"I though I told you not to call me that?" I said breathlessly, feeling my cheeks blush pink. Did I actually just say that?

"Sorry. I just…" He tried again. I looked around at all the others faces, but they quickly avoided my gaze. Did they really expect me to be okay with this whole thing? I already thought I'd pass out by now. This was just another bad dream. A dream.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He questioned, coming a little closer. "Alone."

"I'm not going anywhere with you alone." I had to stop myself from screaming and running in the other direction.

"I'll come." Kim said, jumping up and grabbing my hand. Before I could stop it, I was being dragged outside. "I'm gonna go stand over there, kay Gabs?" She asked sadly, not waiting for an answer as she zoomed halfway across the parking lot. I was about to make a run for my car when Paul came out and stood in front of me.

"Listen, Gabby, I-"

"No, you listen Paul." Did I just say that? Eh, lets roll with it… "I don't care what you have to say to me, okay? I just don't care." I babbled, pausing for him to answer.

"But you have to Gabby, you-"

"No! No I don't have to! A week ago you would stick gum in my hair, you would trip me in the halls, you made my life hell, and now because YOU suddenly want to become friends I'm supposed to just forget all of it?" I stopped to breath. I usually didn't rant like this.

"I know, I know it's not right of me to do this to you but-"

"You think just because you're some freakin monster that you can have what ever you want? Because you're bigger then me, stronger then me, because you think you're better then me? You can't have everything you want! That's life!" I screeched, not really caring that the whole inside of the once loud dinner was now quiet.

"Gabby, I don't think-" He started, his face looking crestfallen.

"I don't care what you think!" I yelled at him again. I took a calming breath, lowering my voice. "I don't want you to talk to me anymore. Now that I know what you…are. It's not right. My life's crazy enough as it is, I just want you to go back to torturing me! Okay?" My voice grew hysteric towards the end but I was too upset to care. Tears were starting to form, and I wasn't going to try to stop them.

"But Gabs, we have to be together-"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I screeched before making a sprint towards my car. I hopped in, starting the engine as I did so. I was not waiting around here with all those giant, muscle bound, WOLVES! It was time for me to face the facts.

One, Paul has changed.

Two, Kim had changed.

Three, I have changed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24~

I felt sick.

Not just today either. After I left Paul yesterday, I retreated back into my room, spending the whole day there. No one bothered to talk to me, and I was thankful for that.

But it was Friday, and I needed to get to school. Especially since I skipped yesterday.

I pulled myself out of bed. And when I say pull, I mean I literally DRAGGGED myself from under the covers.

"Almost ready?" Mike called up the stairs for the fifth time.

"Yeah!" I screamed back, even though I was just now getting up.

I threw on a pair of simple jeans and a dark purple sweater. I tied my white blond hair behind my head while running down the stairs.

"Come on." Mike demanded, frowning openly at my puffy red eyes. Okay, so what? I've been crying lately. Big deal.

It was mostly over the fact that Kim was gone….or that's what I've been telling myself. Truth was, I was only crying because of this empty, burning feeling in my heart. It was like my heart was starving and needed to be fed….only it wouldn't was anything I gave. Anything but Paul. And I was NOT giving it that.

"We're here." Mike stated bluntly, seeing how I didn't move when we reached the parking lot of the school. I sighed, knowing he would have to go back to his school in La Push now. Life was so unfair.

"Gabby!" Paul called as soon as I stepped out of the car. Did he not understand what I meant when I said, 'don't talk to me anymore?'

I didn't answer. "Gabby, just listen to me."

"No." I whispered, wiping at my eyes and pleading for my tears to stay back. Why did my heart feel so complete? Why did that yearning stop?

"Please Gabby, listen to me."

"GO AWAY!" I shouted. Woah, was that really me? I can't even remember the last time I screamed like that.

He was silent after that though, and I made a quick escape to my first period.

* * *

"Hey, I'm so sorry, but I think I'm going to have to drop out of the show." I confided later that day to my music teacher, right after I found out the blond bitch was Rika.

I just couldn't take this anymore. I didn't want to be reminded of Paul in anyway.

I hated him.

And why the HELL did my heart hurt so much when I said that?

I was walking back to the parking lot after school, I spotted Mike's car and speed walked over to him, but halfway there, the burning pain in my heart made me want to pass out.

"You okay Gabs?" Mike asked, suddenly beside me.

"Yeah, yeah, I just want to go home." I admitted. Why the hell was this happening to me?

"Maybe you should go see Paul…"Mike suggested.

"What?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Well, me and Kim talked about it and she said-"

"I don't freaking care what Kim said." I cut him off strictly.

"Hey, Gabs! Wait up!" I came to a halt as Kim's voice drifted to me.

"What?" I questioned.

"You should really go see Paul. Look, just listen to him okay?"

"No. Good bye Kim." I said through clenched teeth before running into the passenger seat of the car. With a sigh, my brother started the engine and started the drive home.

* * *

_**It was dark. Not too dark, but getting there.**_

_**"Gabriel." Paul's voice called out to me, making me shiver. I turned towards his voice, and there he was, only a few steps away. I smiled at him. Why did I have to encourage him?**_

_**"I love you." I whispered. A full blown smile spread across his face.**_

_**"I love you more." He argued before pressing his lips to mine. I squirmed uncomfortably for a minute, but then gave in. It felt so right.**_

I woke with a start. What the hell was wrong with me? Now I was freaking DREAMING about Paul? I was seriously not right in the head.

I looked out my window. It was only about eight at night. I must have fallen asleep while doing my homework.

"Mike!" I screamed loudly, jumping up and running down the stairs. "I'm going out!" I called again before running out the door.

I got in the car, driving furiously towards my destination. When I got there, I banged loudly on the door before being meet by a pair of very familiar brown eyes.

"I'm Listening."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter~

"So…you HAVE to love me?" I questioned after he was done explaining what was happening to him. Or as he calls it, imprinting.

"No, no, not at all. It's just, a push in the right direction I guess." He paused for a minutes watching for my reaction, "We were made for each other, Gabby." he whispered, reaching across the kitchen table we sat at and taking my hand in his. I never really realized how small my hand really was until it was inside of his.

"Paul…I don't love you." I said as if it was obvious. I didn't bother to tell him that I didn't even LIKE him.

"But you will." He said confidently. I frowned at him and watched as his shoulders sunk. "You have to." he added under his breath.

"No, Paul. I don't HAVE to love you." I stated, sitting up at my full height…which wasn't very much.

"Damn it Gabby, yes you do." He exclaimed, slammed his fist down on the table. I jumped at his sudden outburst. His temper was almost as bad as mine. Maybe we WERE made for each other…

I shook the thought from my head. This was a bunch of science fiction crap. This nightmare was just getting worse and worse.

"Paul, okay, look. You know when you're watching a horror movie and you scream at the girl on screen not to go into the haunted house where the murderers waiting? Well, that's what it was like to come over here, but I came anyway, alright? I just…needed to know why you were acting so freaking strange. And now I know. It's because you HAVE to." I stated, taking in a deep breath. Yup, I definitely babbled when I was nervous.

"Gabby, no. Okay? Just… no. Now listen, Jared imprinted on Kim, Sam on Emily, and me on you. Now you HAVE to obey the imprint and just…love me God dammit!"

"Paul shut the hell up!" A voice shrieked from the doorway. A tall girl walked in, her muscles flexing oddly as she swung her arm up and hit Paul in the back of his head. "You don't talk to your imprint like that." She accused coldly, then turned to meet my gaze.

I recognized her immediately as Leah. I've always looked up to her, especially when we were kids, her always being a good few years older then me. She was honest. Probably one of the most honest, caring, happy people I've ever known. Until her old fiancé broke up with her that is. Ever since then she's been…different.

"It's Gabby, right?" She asked, holding out her hand to me. I took it eagerly. I've always admired her, and now her she was, being nice to me. Would you fancy that.

"Leah get the hell out of here." Paul said through clenched teeth.

"Paul, shut. Up. My God." She rolled her eyes at him. "Can I talk to you for a minute Gabby?" She asked, pushing Paul out of his seat and taking it. We both looked at him expectantly, and getting the hint, he took off threw the back door with a huff.

Leah turned back to me, smirking slightly.

"I'm Leah by the way." She introduced.

"Yeah, I know."

"Alright, look, I'm not gonna beat around the freakin bush here. I'm alone. All alone. And you know why? Cause I don't just know how to move on. How to just forgive people, and get the hell on with my life. Now I know about you and Paul, and you just need to get the hell over it already, before you end up all alone like I did." Her voice was soft but the meaning of her words hit me hard.

Who knew Leah could put everything in perspective for me? And she was right. This was it. Paul could leave me at any moment, and I couldn't survive that. I depended on him too much already.

"Yeah but-"

"No, there's no Buts, okay? This is it. Just freaking forgive the dumb ass and get it over with. I mean, you'll do it sooner or later anyway." She stated. And I knew she was right. Sooner or later, I WOULD have to forgive Paul. I just didn't want to.

"It's harder then that. I can't just forgive him."

"Why not?" She questioned again. "Why can't you?"

Paul chose that moment to come back in.

"You know what Leah? No, I was thinking and…no. This is my house, and I won't let you sit here and corrupt my-" But Paul's rant was cut off by my hug.

Yes, I just HUGGED my nightmare. But hey, he looked like he needed it.

When I pulled back, he just looked at me in shock and…love?

"Right, well, I'm done here. Any way, I think Law and Orders on now. Kim said something about you liking that…"Leah informed while walking out of the room, and then quickly out of the house.

"Want to go watch Law and Order?" Paul asked quickly and sort of anxiously.

"I should really get home…" I trailed off, noticing the look on his face, "But I guess I could stay, I mean, I'm already out." I said with a shrug as he pulled me into the living room and sat me down next to him on the couch.

* * *

(PAUL POV)

Her head was on my shoulder. Her beautiful, blue eyes closed tightly shut as soft little snores erupted from her chest. Her white blond hair was splayed carelessly over her and my shoulders, but I couldn't care less.

She was so small. SO very, very small.

She changed me. Okay, so yeah, I was still a bad tempered jack ass, but she made me…a better one? Does that make sense? I hope so. Everything about her just made me want to be with her. To make her happy. Her smiles weren't worth anyone else's attention. I was the only one who she should smile at. Yet all she did was frown when she was around me.

Why did fate have to be so God Damned cruel? Why couldn't it just give me an imprint that I DIDN'T torture for the last ten years?

But I wouldn't give Gabby up for anything. That's for sure.

I could feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep, and before I knew it, I was gone.

**My mind was racing. There she was, my little Gabby. She was wearing a baggy tee shirt and some grey sweats, and she still looked beautiful. Before I could react, she was pushing her lips against mine. How she even reached them, I don't know.**

**In an instant her hands had my shirt off, and the same with her.**

**She roughly tugged at my hair, but I could barely notice.**

**"Paul."** It started as a moan at first, and she began to become blurry. Too blurry. What the hell was happening here, what was happening to Gabby?

"PAUL!" This time the name was screamed in bloody murder. My eyes snapped open. It was all a dream. But at the same time…it…wasn't. Gabby was still there, still laying under me, but this time we weren't in my bed, we were on my couch. Tears streamed down her face and her hands pounded into my chest.

She screamed my name again, and with realization that it was all a bloody dream I rolled off her. As soon as I did she sprung up, not even hesitating before she ran to the other side of the room.

* * *

GABBY POV

I woke up to having the air knocked out of me. When I looked up, Paul had rolled on top of me. I hadn't even noticed we'd fallen asleep…

It was a moment later when his face shot down to my neck that I became frightened.

"Paul, get the hell off, you're not funny." I exclaimed, but he didn't budge. By now my heart was going a mile a minute.

Oh my God, I'm being raped.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter ~

I'm being raped.

It registered quickly, and as soon as it did the tears came. I blinked away the blurriness and started beating his chest with my hands, pulling out his hair, and screaming for him to stop. But he didn't.

"PAUL!" I screeched, He jumped slightly and finally rolled off of me. He looked at me in confusion until realization hit him. But by this time, I was already on the other side of the room.

"Gabby, oh my God, Gabby, I'm sorry I was sl-"

"Stay away from me!" I yelled at him, fumbling around on the door behind me and searching for the handle.

"No, Gabby, it's not like that!" He demanded, getting up and coming closer.

I ignored him, still searching for the door knob.

"Gabs, I would never hurt you! I can't! I-"

"Is it one of the imprinting rules?" I questioned uneasily, pausing in my search for the door knob.

Maybe I had misunderstood. Maybe Paul thought I wanted him to kiss me. Maybe he thought me screaming his name and pulling his hair was a good thing.

Besides, Paul didn't like me, right? Why would he, how could he? God, I probably looked like an idiot, standing here, scrambling to get away from a guy who didn't even like me in that way.

God I hoped that was what it all was. After all, if it was a rule of imprinting that he couldn't hurt me, then it had to be true.

Right?

"Yeah, yeah. It's an imprinting rule. Yeah. I can never hurt you. I promise." He said quickly, pulling me into a tight hug. Against my better judgment, I didn't resist.

"Okay." I mumbled quietly.

Great. Another thing to add to the list of things I need to forgive and forget.

"Uh, I have to go." I stated bluntly.

"What? No, I said I was sorry! You can't go-"

"My brothers probably worried about me. I need to get home…" I trailed off, looking around nervously.

"Oh, right. I'll, uh, drive you."

"No, no." I assured quickly. "I'd rather walk….alone." With that I opened the door and stepped out into the cold.

I started walking away swiftly, before Paul could come running after me and tell me it was a rule of imprinting that he had to be with me at all times.

To be honest, I was still a little unsure about the whole imprinting thing. I mean, all I was told, was that imprinting was when a wolf found someone who was just like him. And since I was the one who was just like him, we had to be friends. Oh yeah, and he could never hurt me.

I took in a deep breathe, I was oddly used to the dampened air, but today it felt thicker then usual.

"Hey squirt. Didn't expect to find you out here this early." Embry commented, walking up next to me.

"I was at Paul's."

"You were at…Paul's house?" He questioned, giving e a quick once over.

I knew what he was thinking. My hair was a mess, my eyes were still droopy, and my clothes were all wrinkled. It was awkward in the sense that he actually thought I would do something like sleep with Paul. Ew.

"Yeah….He told me about imprinting."

"He did?" Embry sounded a little shocked.

"Yup." I popped on the P.

"So he told you about imprinting…just to get you to sleep with him?" Embry was shaking now. Violently.

"No, I didn't slee-" But I was cut off by the force of Embry phasing. I glared up at his giant, wolfy form from where I was knocked onto my butt on the ground.

These wolves really needed to stop exploding around me.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27~

I couldn't really get over the whole wolf thing. I mean, hey, there were giant guys who turned into huge wolves every once in a while for NO reason what so ever. I mean, COME ON! What. The. Hell.

But I never really thought of Embry as a wolf. Well, not usually.

Now, you know, because I was standing here looking at him as a giant wolf, I though of him as a wolf, but normally? I thought of him as just…Embry.

Embry.

So many feelings came with that name. Anger, care, denial, love, distaste, sadness, but most of all…confusion.

He was a wolf. No doubt about that. And Paul was a wolf. Though I don't see why I always have to bring him into every equation. But yes, Paul, was indeed, a wolf. And he also imprinted on me. Yup, he realized that we were exactly the same. That I was practically made to be his best friend. Not that I wanted that friendship though.

Did Embry imprint on me too then? It seems like I was closer to him then I was to Paul, so why would it make sense for Paul to imprint on my and not Embry?

My brain hurts.

"Embry! Get into the woods! Quick! Before someone sees you!" I whisper yelled at him, though the road was vacant. I pushed him roughly, causing him to move into the coverage of the trees with me on his trail.

Embry whimpered slightly, but that angry tint was still in his eyes.

"What the hell has you panties in a knot?" I questioned, eyeing him curiously. His eyes quickly did a once over of me, and I dismissed the thought of him being jealous that I MIGHT have slept with Paul. Which….technically I did….but not in the way he thinks!

"Like I was saying, I didn't sleep with Paul, Embry." I denied, it was true…sorta. "That's disgusting." I commented as an after thought. And it was disgusting. It's been my worst nightmare for years.

Embry nodded slightly before running over behind a tree. I was about to follow when he came back out as human Embry. Good thing I didn't follow.

He apparently had clothes hidden around in these forests, considering that he was now wearing a pair of jeans. Or maybe they phased with their clothes still intact? Then why wasn't his shirt still on? Ah, I really needed to learn about this wolf stuff. Soon.

"Sorry for almost killing you." Embry joked lightly, as if we were discussing the weather.

"Eh, story of my life." I rolled my eyes casually as we walked back towards the road.

"You should come to Emily's today." Embry suggested as we got closer to the road.

"Maybe." I answered though I don't think I would go if he begged me. I wasn't really in the mood to see Paul again. Not after earlier.

"I'm serious. Come." Embry said, looking at me more intently this time. And I melted.

"Okay."

"I'll see you there?"

"Well I guess you will, you know, now that you tricked me into coming. Damn puppy eyes." I mumbled as he nearly ran away before I could change y mind.

That's when I noticed the play on words. And started laughing like crazy. Hysterically even. PUPPY EYES! Get it? Because he's a….oh, never mind.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28~

"Nice to see you again too." I said through my hug with Emily.

"Paul should be by soon….I'll make cookies." She said, her face lighting up as she dragged e from the front lawn to the kitchen. I sat in one of the chairs there, smiling at the scent of cinnamon and vanilla.

How did these modern women keep their houses smelling so nice? I would have to ask.

"So…Paul told me about the imprint." I told her, grinning slightly.

She laughed a little, "When's the wedding?" She asked, and I could tell she was kidding, but still confused by what she meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice a little jokingly as well.

"You know, now that you found out Paul is your soul mate, that you'll be spending your whole lives together, you must already be fanaticizing about your wedding." She laughed a little again, not noticing as me face turned chalk white. "It took me and Sam six months." She laughed again, finally turning to face me.

I'm sure my face was red, even purple. Paul lied to me. I thought he wasn't allowed to lie to his imprint. And what the hell is an imprint anyway? A soul mate, just like Emily said? Paul freaking LIED to me. He freaking lied to his IMPRINT.

What ever the hell that was…

"Hey Em." Paul said, walking into the kitchen and smiling brightly at us, taking a cookie from Emily's plate.

"You lied to me!" I yelled, standing up from my chair. I needed to get out of this house. Geez, how many times would I need to run away like this?

"What?" Paul said, becoming confused quickly.

"You lied to me! You said imprinting is when you find your….like, best friend or something!" I accused, gathering my coat off the table.

"No, no, Gabs, I just needed to tell you at the right time." He argued, coming over and placing a hand on my arm. Maybe I was over reacting?

"I thought you said you couldn't hurt your imprint!" I demanded, and in that instant, something inside of him snapped.

"I didn't freaking hurt you Gabby! You see that, THAT is what happens when one of us hurts you, not this!" He said, jutting his finger towards Emily's face.

Emily just stood there, at a loss for words, and I'm sure if Sam was here, this would have gone down completely differently.

"Asshole." I screamed, pushing him out of my way as I ran towards the door, knowing he'd follow and give Emily time to lock him out.

"What was that?" He yelled after me as I paced swiftly down the road.

"I called you an asshole!" I screamed back.

"I freaking imprinted on you! You can't say that stuff to me! Do you understand me, Gabby? Do you?" He asked, grabbing hold of y wrist and making me face him.

"Well I wish you wouldn't have! I wish I would of gone with Embry!" I yelled, spitting in his face and running in the other direction.

Home.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29~ **(Okay, so usually to me, when characters go off on huge chunks of dialog, the conversation sounds awkward, so I tried to make it…less awkward? But I don't know if I succeeded. It sounded okay when I wrote it though…And it's supposed to be like they're ranting and really caught up in the moment. I hope that shows here. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT THOUGH! AND I'D LOVE POINTERS ON HOW TO MAKE IT SOUND LESS AWKWARD!)**

* * *

"Gabby! Gabby! Where the hell are you!" Kim's voice yelled from the bottom of the steps. I wiped off my eyes and sat up taller behind the bathtub's curtain. She sounded mad. There was no way I was coming out now.

"I think she's up stairs." Mike offered to her. Traitor.

"Gabby! I know you're up here! Where the hell are you! I'm sick and tired of these hide and seek games, Gabs! You've been doing this since we were ten! It got old five years ago! Now come the hell out! You can't just hide whenever you're upset!….GABS!" She trudged throughout the house, ripping open closet doors, and throwing open hampers searching for me. She stopped when she reached the bathroom and saw my silhouette behind the shower curtain.

She wrenched it open, glaring daggers at me.

"Go. Away." I said through clenched teeth, wiping my red eyes again.

Why did I always have to ruin everything? Over exaggerate? Take things to far?

The old Gabby would never do this. The old Gabby wallowed quietly inside herself, and never let her feelings out.

I keep forgetting that this isn't the old Gabby.

"No. Now you're going to come out of this freaking bathroom and TALK TO ME GOD DAMNIT!" Kim demanded. It reminded me of one of those moments when your friends knew the best for you. When the best friend came and dragger the morning widow out of bed and made her go for a night on the town, where she finds someone else to love.

But this wasn't like that.

I didn't like to talk about my problems. It's just not what I do.

What I do is sit down in front of the TV for a day or two, eating ice cream and watching Tom And Jerry, and THEN I think of a reasonable solution to my problems. Which in this case, looks like talking to Paul.

But I couldn't do that.

Does it suck having friends or what? I wish I still didn't have friends. It was so much easier then. No drama, no problems. It was simple. Like riding a bike, or making a sandwich. Being alone was something EVERYONE knew how to do.

And it was something I did best.

"Now, I know Paul is-"

"God Kim, can't you just see I don't want to talk about him?" I asked, shooting up from my seat and stepping out of the tub.

"Well too bad. You HAVE to talk about it Gabby. I'm your best friend and-"

"Since when Kim? When are you my best friend? When your borrowing my clothes? When you stole my toys as kids? When you're hanging out with Jared twenty four seven? Is THAT when you're being my best friend? Because I honestly don't see why, or HOW, we could be, or EVER WERE best friends anymore!" I ranted, pausing slightly to look at her taken back face.

It soon turned into a defiant one.

"Gabby-"

"I don't care Kim! Okay? I just. Don't. Care. I'm just so freaking SICK and TIRED of YOU! Do you not get that? Want me to slow it down for you? You've been nothing but a…a… BITCH since this whole Jared thing happened! We used to hate them. Remember that? Hm? Do you? Because I do! And you're the one that brought Paul into this whole situation! This is all YOUR fault anyway!" I argued, knowing it was wrong to blame Kim for this whole thing, but at this point, not really caring.

"Okay Gabby, hold on. I don't know who the HELL you think you're talking too! But I am NOT PAUL and I will NOT let you blame me for this whole friggin' thing! Alright? Now this is NOT my fault. If anything, it's YOURS! Yours and Paul's! Maybe if you weren't such a freaking PUSH OVER all the time, this never would have happened!" Kim screamed, and I'm sure the neighbors could hear. If not, at least my brother.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I screamed at her, using the F word for the first time, well, ever.

And I didn't need to tell her twice. She left, still as mad as she looked and I felt.

And I crawled back into the bathtub, a whole new set of problems to cry about.

**(A/N~ OKAY GUYS! SO I CANT STOP SMILING RIGHT NOW! THE REVIEWS I GOT WERE ALL SOOOO VERY NICE! I LOVED THEM AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I'm NOT TOO SURE ABOUT THIS CHAPTER! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? Oh, THAT AWSOME REVIEWS INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS SO QUICKLY AND POST IT TODAY (= THANKS AGAIN~)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30~

Can you believe I said those things to her? To Kim? To my best friend? Well, EX best friend now. She would probably never talk to me again, and to be honest, I was alright with that. I didn't really want to talk to her again anyway.

And besides, I had my brother, and Paul.

Well, not so much Paul. But still, Mike was good company….

Who was I kidding?

My life sucks. I'm more alone then before. And what did I expect? I was a bitch. I knew this now. ECSPECIALLY now, as I walked closer towards the school doors, just freaking hoping that Paul and Kim magically decided to not show up at school today.

And they didn't.

Did this mean I was magical?

I' now wishing and hoping for a million dollars…..

Okay, so maybe I'm not magical…

But where were they? Where could they be? Why weren't they here? Why did I care?

"Gabby?" Embry asked, speeding towards me through the hallway.

"Hm?" I asked solemnly.

"Why aren't you at Emily's?" I would have walked away, if not for the urgency in his voice.

"What?" I asked confused. He seemed to think about it for a minute before becoming angry.

"What the hell was he thinking! You have to be fucking kidding me!" Embry screeched, grabbing my arm and pulling me right out of the school.

If I get in trouble, I'm blaming him.

Embry looked around nervously, as if he was looking out for something.

"Embry? What the hell is going on?"

"They're attacking us! Freaking attacking us! And he didn't even tell you! Didn't even warn you! Make sure you're safe! My God, you SMELL like him! They would have come right to you! I can't freaking BELIEVE him!" Embry ranted and I let him go. I didn't know what he was talking about, but I didn't really care either.

I smelled like him? Like Paul? But I SHOWERED!

This was so unfair…

Even though that was probably a compliment. I mean, Paul smells freaking GOOD.

"Calm down Embry. Now, who's coming?" I asked. He glanced at me, and then answered:

"The bad people."

Ohhhh, the bad people.

There was one of those around every freaking corner. Way to be specific Embry.

"Well." I said, sounding flustered as Embry lifted me off the ground slightly by my arms and placed me at the top of Emily's steps.

"Gabby? Thank God you're here. Paul's upstairs, he won't get out of bed. We think it's something about the imprint pull and him not going near you." Emily said in a rush as soon as I walked in the door.

"We're supposed to be fighting freaking leeches in a half hour and Paul's fucking SLEEPING?" Embry exclaimed, sounding completely outraged, but I was too busy running towards where I figured Paul was laying to listen to him.

"Paul?" I asked, entering the small guest bedroom and looking at the sleeping Paul in the bed.

I stayed quiet, walking towards the bed and sitting on the edge, eventually crawling under the covers and moving to lay next to Paul.

The bed was war, due to the body heat Paul was giving off, and the fact that I haven't slept well in a week was warring on me.

Within minutes I was asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31~**

**OKAY, SO I THINK THIS IS IT. THE END. THE LAST CHAPTER. SHOULD THERE BE ONE MORE?OR DO YOU THINK IT SHOULD END HERE? LET ME KNOW!**

**

* * *

**

"Sorry, I was trying not to wake you." Paul admitted as he moved his hand away from my head where he just put a pillow. I sat up lazily, rubbing sleep out of my eyes and trying not to blush.

"N-no, it's okay. I didn't even realize I fell asleep." I said, looking down at the covers.

"Yeah. Me either." He said, resting his head back on his pillow. "I' glad you came though."

"Embry got me." I pointed out quickly.

He frowned and pulled me back down from my sitting position to lay next to him.

"Paul…?"

"Mhm?" He said, closing his eyes softly and breathing deeply, his arm still draped around my waist.

"Can you tell me the legends." His eyes snapped open and locked on mine at my words.

"Don't you already know them?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. I simply shrugged and nodded. He sighed, moving his head slightly closer to mine before he went off into his own little world of telling me the legends. I sat, and listened quietly, thinking about everything he said. How his voice sounded, the hidden meanings in his words, and the way he pronounced things.

It didn't matter then that I was supposed to be mad at him, I just couldn't. Not when we were sitting here. Him, hugging me close to his body, and me almost falling asleep again against his warmth.

Maybe I did over react. I had a tendency to do so. And maybe it WAS all my fault. Maybe I didn't understand what imprinting really was when he tried to explain it.

But maybe it was just that I was too weird. That I was too strange, and ugly. And that I brought this whole thing upon myself. Because if I'd never been so ugly, Paul would have never of picked on me, and then we would have lived happily ever after. Just the beautiful La Push, high school sweet hearts. But no, I had to ruin everything. I always did.

I sighed, looking at Paul who was almost back asleep again as he finished off the legends.

"Good night, Paul." I whispered, leaning in closer to him and kissing his cheek. He seemed to be gone already though. Already in his world of peaceful dreams, hopefully none about the things he regretted. Like imprinting on me, or having to love me.

Because those would be nightmares.

And since my worst night mare just turned into my best dream ever, I would hope the feeling would be neutral.

God, did I just say Paul Walker isn't my own personal nightmare anymore?

I really am loosing it.

* * *

**A/N**

**THAT'S IT. THE END.**

**UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT TO KILL ME AND MAKE ME WRITE ONE MORE CHAPTERXD**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! IMMA MISS THIS STORY!**

**SHOULD THERE BE A SEQUEL? IM CONTEMPLATING THAT XD**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32~

After much thought, I've decided that this is the end of this story and I am now writing a SEQUEL that will pick up where this one left off.

Only because I feel like this is too many chapters, and it bothers me. So it will really only seem like a continuation of the story….which is what a sequel is….I make no sense XD

If you have any suggestions TELL ME PLEASE! And if you can think of a great name for this story, I will love you forever!

I have the basic concept for what's gonna happen, but if you can think of anything, that'd be GREAT! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND READ! LOVE YOU GUUUUUYSSSSS!

OH OH OH, AND THE NAME OF THE SEQUEL IS HERE WITHOUT YOU!

OH OH OH~~~ And I'm writing a fanfic with my three friends about these three sisters, and one older brother that move to La Push, I write Clara's POV and It's actually pretty…well, it's OKAY! WE write it in school, so it's not anything AMAZING but its pretty okay. It's posted on my friends new ff acount. Her pen name Sprats-lief. (=


End file.
